Golden Eyes: Rewrite
by Writer's-411
Summary: Under the direction of the DAETU, earth's defense against aliens, Ichigo goes on his first mission to check out a UFO spotted in the Karakura mountains. Renji, a Hunter alien, terrorizes the humans and breaks everything that he touches, including Ichigo. With earth's safety in the balance, both Ichigo and Shinji, his captain, scrape to defend it. Warnings inside.
1. Re-Write

**Golden Eyes**

 **Warning: If you are sensitive to material involving sexual assault, rape, or mention of extraterrestrial genocide, please, don't read this story. Your happiness and comfort as a reader and as a person are super important. Swearing and violence also inhabit this story.**

There was a thunderous knocking at the front door, shaking the hinges and filling the dark apartment. Looking at the clock next to his bed, Ichigo sighed and rose to his feet. Another knock followed, eliciting a groan from Ichigo's half-awake form.

"I'm coming!" Ichigo yawned.

Ichigo slowly walked through his small apartment hallway and leaned on the front door. He peeked through the peephole, squinting at the dark figure there. A patch, decorated in rank and unit colors, on the man's shoulder was visible in the street light, showing his membership of the DAETU, Defense Against the Extraterrestrial Unit.

The DAETU had been founded shortly after an unidentified flying object had been spotted near Tokyo, Japan. There had been rumor and shady evidence that showed Tokyo residents had made contact with it. The evidence had been a piece of the UFO and missing people. Though, residents nearby hadn't testified to that claim, telling authorities they never met those who had lived next door. Even friends and family had had no recollection of such people. Thus, the Japanese government had ultimately decided that a defense unit against such happenings should exist.

A few years later, the unit had been established after having received funding from private investors, who had also wanted a hand in the whole ordeal. At that time, Ichigo had been only fifteen. He had heard about the Unit as soon as he'd entered school, getting snippets of gossip and whispers in the hallway. From there, his interest had grown, and he'd decided that at eighteen, he would join the DAETU's combat unit.

He kept true to his own decision.

Ichigo had been able to slide through boot camp and special weapons training without much trouble due to his martial arts background. Although his physical prowess and mind had matched at a high level and had exceeded most other soldiers, he still hadn't been placed at a commanding position. For the sake of feeling in charge of himself, Ichigo had settled for an individual unit made up of himself and his trusty weapons, a high-tech gun named Tensa and a black sword named Zangetsu. Being in an individual unit or Vaizard unit, as the DAETU called it, meant Ichigo would investigate enemy extraterrestrial domains, areas, or bases.

Opening the door and greeting the agent, Ichigo asked, "What mission does that Unit have for me?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," said the messenger in a deep and dark tone.

"Yes," Ichigo replied. "Do you have an assignment for me?"

The messenger grunted and swiftly took out a small capsule that resembled an old age flash drive. He handed the small capsule to Ichigo and said, "You know what to do." With that, he turned and slipped away through the shadows.

After locking up, the orange haired man pursed his lips as he looked down at the capsule. _My first assignment_ , he thought. Grabbing at the capsule's edges, Ichigo gently squeezed.

Air filled his lungs after inhaling deeply, and he sighed the air out in a cool manner. His eyes were trained on the capsule. With a tighter purse of his lips, Ichigo pulled the capsule apart, stretching a wire out flat. The wire shimmered and released a rectangular screen that showed Commander Yamamoto. His gaze remained focused on the colored commander, whose beard concealed most of the uniform jacket.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," came the commander's deep voice, "you have been assigned to this task specifically for your abilities and success in the training field and your convenient location." He cleared his throat. "This will be a test not only for you but for us as a government defense program. Therefore, I expect you will perform nothing but your best. Now, your task will either be simple or difficult, depending on what kind of life form you'll encounter. A UFO has been tracked in the mountains of Karakura, only forty-five minutes from your location." Coordinates appeared at the bottom of the screen, reminding Ichigo to instantly memorize them. "Investigation can start no later than noon today and can end no later than midnight tonight. Report back what you find. Good luck, Kurosaki." With that, the capsule blinked dead.

With a sigh, a sudden wave of warmth washed over Ichigo with flashes of pictured failure filled his mind. Rubbing at his face, he said, "No fear. Just action. You'll be fine." Taking in a deep breath, Ichigo slowly let out his exhale, trying to feel the calm in the tips of his fingers. He let out quick huff. "Let's do this."

The capsule was crushed between his fingers.

After returning to his room and throwing open his closet doors, the orange haired man spotted the black box at the bottom of the closet, concealed by folded clothing and shoes. Ichigo dropped to his knees and put his hands on the box, running his fingers over the locks. He sucked in his lips as he quickly put in the two-hand combination and undid the locks. The lid was tossed back to reveal Ichigo's weapons and uniform.

Without wasting a second, Ichigo got to his feet and stripped down to his underwear; the uniform, a simple black body suit, was quickly slipped on and both weapons were attached to himself. He slipped on a pair of black combat boots and black gloves. After dressing, Ichigo tapped at the communication device and the computer attached to his glove, confirming that everything was working.

Ichigo took a shaky breath and slipped on his black mask. He clicked a button on his ear and tapped at the microphone, both embedded in the fabric. Static reached his ears then cleared to allow a feminine robotic voice to speak.

"Please indicate your unit, position, and name," requested the voice.

"Unit Vaizard, scout, Ichigo Kurosaki," he said quietly into the microphone.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," said the voice, "you have been connected to the main base." He winced when he heard crashing and yelling. "Captain Hirako?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it!" came Shinji's voice. The sound of the microphone being adjusted came through. "Yeesh! Damn shorty and her bitching... Hello, this is Captain Hirako speaking. Am I talking to scout Kurosaki?"

"Yes, sir," replied Ichigo. He scratched at his head, knowing that Shinji got into a fight with Hiyori, the second in command of the Vaizard unit.

"Wonderful!" came Shinji's voice. "How've you been, Ichigo?" His voice became relaxed.

Ichigo shook his head. "I've been fine," he answered as he headed for his back door.

"Excellent! How's your daddy?" asked Shinji. A year ago, Shinji had dated Ichigo's father when his father, Isshin, had worked as part of the medical unit under Kirinji and Unohana. His father had _left_ in order to allow Shinji to remain in the DAETU; the head captain hadn't been pleased to hear about the relationship. Now, Ichigo's father was single and taking care of his daughters at home. Shinji remained close friends with the family.

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping me focused?" asked Ichigo, who was in the middle of trying to lock his door. "I'm on a mission here."

"Alright, alright, yeesh!" said Shinji. "What's with everyone and having a stick up his ass today?" Shuffling papers were heard. "Okay, Ichigo. I'm sure you already know where the UFO is located, so I don't need to remind you. Remember to just get in and get out. If you come across any life forms that threaten your safety, don't hesitate to defend yourself."

"Roger that," answered Ichigo. After locking his door, he quickly ran into the shadows of the hallway that led to the stairs. He quickly slipped to the stairway and slipped into the apartment building's yard. He may live there, but he has to abide by the first rule, don't reveal one's self as a part of the DAETU.

From the yard, Ichigo hopped the back fence and landed on the concrete of the alleyway. The lights were dimly lit in the alley, so Ichigo felt a little at ease with knowing that. He looked up and could see the mountains in the distance. Seeing those peaks, all asleep under the dark sky, Ichigo shuddered.

"Calm down," whispered Ichigo. Shaking out his arms and stretching, the orange haired agent bounced on the balls of his feet. "Time to go. Time to go." He walked on.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The bike zoomed loudly as it carried the DAETU scout down the sleepy streets of Karakura. The slapping wind whistled in Ichigo's ears, and the rattle of the chain on Zangetsu sounded lightly as car lights emerged on the road. Deciding to avoid most civilians, Ichigo chose a different route. After following the signs and carefully approaching the forest preserve at the base of the mountains, Ichigo shut off his bike and took a moment to stare out at the starry sky, glaring at a bright star as if it were the one to send down the ship.

The mountain seemed to grow and become darker as Ichigo glanced at the peaks. Ichigo recalled a few years ago that there had been a report of strange sightings on the mountain, even showing traces of markings on the news channel. He had watched arguments amongst scholars on television, listening to one side argue the markings had been the work of minor delinquents and the other arguing that the markings had been of alien making.

 _I guess I finally get to see those markings for myself_ , thought Ichigo.

Looking at the forestry, Ichigo blinked at the immense darkness clouding the moonlit shrubs and trees, looking like green frosted branches with a black filling. More memories flooded his senses. His muscles twitched, and his brain played out all of the possible dangers that could go on in a hiding place like forestry.

After stepping forward in a calm manner, the orange haired agent calculated how fast he would run and how agile he would need to be to move about swiftly. He debated traveling through the trees or taking one of the walkways that was paved around the mountain's base. Ichigo also debated whether or not he should put on the night vision contacts in his eyes quickly or just rely on his own eyesight. He sighed as he stopped before the trees. A chill rushed through his entire body, manifesting in bumps pressing up at the suit and raised hairs. Ichigo swallowed, imagining he was swallowing the darkness that slipped from the night and into his chest.

With a light hand, Ichigo quietly parts some bushes, setting a steady foot behind mother nature's boundary. "There's no going back." Thinking of his father and his sisters, a warmth settled in his heart. "I intend to come back."

When his toes were set and locked in the branch covered ground, Ichigo darted forward. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, utilizing the stray strands of moonlight hovering in the air. He jumped over felled trees and used the tops of rocks to lighten his running sounds. The smell of deer droppings and wild foliage attacked his nostrils from time to time, and the sound of birds and bugs filled his ears with their morning music.

A wide stream's rushing water came to Ichigo's ears, and the smell of water overtook him. He spotted the stream up ahead, noticing the shimmer from the rising sun. After coming around a tree, Ichigo jumped on a large rock near the stream's clear water and leapt to the other side, landing on the balls of his feet and dashing forward.

 _I should be close_ , thought Ichigo as he continued to run in the half darkness.

Just as he thought of following the stream, he came upon the base of the mountain. The rock was painted with leaves and vines, and it was dusted by the branches of nearby trees. With a small huff, Ichigo stopped before a tree that was near the mountain base, where he was able to spot the stairway. How he could tell was the faint line the stairway made against the dark mountainside in the bright sunlight.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled. With a small grunt, he bound forward, running for the stairway. His steps didn't stop, and his now tiring breath wasn't stopping, either. He kept going until he came upon the stairs, acquainting himself with their mossy green and vine lined steps. He did stop before the stairway to catch his breath. The chips in the mountain steps and the uneven elevation made Ichigo groan: he had a lot to deal with on the way up.

As he brought down his hands from his head, Ichigo checked in with his captain. Two fingers went to the headphone in his mask. "Captain Hirako, this is scout Ichigo Kurosaki checking in. I am below the coordinates of my intended location. Over."

A slight hiss in the phones sounded, but Shinji's voice came through anyway. "Gotcha, Ichigo!" said the man in a happy voice. "I'm logging in your location and time. Go ahead and move on."

The scout answered, "Yes, Shinji." He cringed when he heard Shinji squealing with joy that he didn't call him captain. He huffed. "I'm going now," he announced, making the other finally leave him alone. With a shake of his head, Ichigo started to bound up the stairs.

The stairs were just as demanding with his energy as running, but his thighs clenched painfully at their repetitive use. His body demanded he rest, so Ichigo pumped his legs faster up the stairs, reaching the top in under ten minutes. A sigh of relief left his lips as he put his arms on his head, taking in as much air as possible. As he did so, he jogged behind a tree and leaned against the gnarled trunk. His chest heaved heavily as he rested; over an hour of constant running was no joke. His gaze went upward, seeing the soft fall of gently blown pink petals. As his breath became gentler, Ichigo took in the scent of the blossom's fallings petals.

 _One thing I will never forget about these mountains_ , he thought, _is the look of overflowing pink._

During the spring, the cherry blossoms would bloom, creating a necklace of pink across the mountain's middle, where the trees were spread about amongst other wild trees. He would say the mountain had a forest of its own.

Ichigo looked around the trunk of his tree, seeing the forest of mixed pink and wild trees. He took note that another staircase did lie at the other end of the forest, which was closed in by the bowl shape of the mountain walls. The coordinates rung in his head again, making him remember that he was only a forest and a staircase away from finding extraterrestrial life. The sudden thought of meeting _something_ settled in Ichigo's body, traveling to his gut and twisting.

Shaking his head, the agent pinched at the bridge of his nose, trying to ease the headache that was blooming in his forehead. "Get yourself together," Ichigo said to himself. He put his head against the tree, inhaling the perfume of the forest's blossoms. After several minutes of taking in deep breaths, Ichigo listened to the whistling trees and the steady beat of his heart. With one last exhale, the agent pushed off of the tree, running in to the thick of possible danger and not knowing that there was a shadow that didn't belong to him.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

After Ichigo reached his next checkpoint, he leaned against the walls, where the markings were. Although he was tired, the agent still gazed over marks and took in deep breaths. A small smile came to his face, for he thought about the craftiness of kids, considering that the marks look nothing like the ones in texts at the DAETU. When Ichigo felt his beating heart slow down, he put two fingers to his headphones and said, "Scout Ichigo Kurosaki checking in. I am at the coordinated sight, and I am going to investigate. Over." He waited for a response, the familiar zip of the devices sounding out.

"Over," came Shinji's voice. "Your time and place has been logged in... Hey, Ichigo."

"Yeah," replied Ichigo as he looked around again. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a strange rustle from afar.

"Be careful," was Shinji's only advice. "Remember your main duty as a scout." His voice sounded worried and firm.

"Don't worry," answered Ichigo, "I'll get in and get out." He brought his fingers from his headphones, then put them back. "Um… Captain."

"Yeah?"

"I—" started Ichigo. He suddenly felt his body tense, so he leaned against the wall.

"Ichigo?"

Taking in a deep breath, the agent began a pace. "This is my first mission, captain."

"You're nervous," guessed Shinji. "I can hear you and see your heart beat over here on the screen. If you're nervous, it's fine. That's just your instincts going into flight mode."

"I don't want to back out," Ichigo quickly explained. "I can't. I just can't shake this feeling I'm getting. I feel like I'm going to shut down right now."

Shinji audibly took a breath. "Look, Ichigo," he said, "I can't sugarcoat anything that might happen. You've been trained in the best facilities with top scores in all areas. You're more than ready to take on this mission. Remember: you only have to take a look around and leave. I'm here with you. If you need me, I'm just a click away."

"I can't move."

"Stay with me, Ichigo," Shinji stated. "Focus on your breathing. Regulate it. We need to get your heart rate down… Good. Now, you have some time before you have to get in there. Take a moment right now to keep yourself calm. Check in with me when you're on the move. Okay?"

"Okay," Ichigo said softly as he slid to the ground. He turned off the communication device. After a few minutes of breathing, he heard a rustle. The agent stiffened.

With a draw of his gun, the agent focused his gaze on where he saw the rustle, which was across from him. His eyes widened when the little bush did rustle again. Carefully, Ichigo rose to his feet and aimed his gun. Taking slow steps toward the target, Ichigo reached out with one hand as the other held the gun steady. Before he could lay a hand on the bush, a little creature jumped from the bush and bumped in to Ichigo's shin.

Ichigo flinched and almost tripped on his own feet as he backed away. He had bit his cheek to keep himself from yelling out in surprise. He looked at the creature, angling his head when he noticed that the little guy was not an earth animal. When the animal looked up at Ichigo, it flinched, glancing at the gun. Seeing this, Ichigo lowered his weapon.

The little animal looked like a guinea pig, but it had no mouth. Its lone eye was large, blue, and glittery with two pupils. Its little ears twitched as its nose wagged about, smelling its surroundings. Is paws were really tiny, and its back was lined with little white spikes. Despite not having a mouth, the creature managed to make sounds like that of a crying puppy or a begging rabbit.

"What are you?" mouthed Ichigo to himself. He pursed his lips in nervousness when the creature's ear raised after he questioned himself.

The little creature stood on its hind legs and sniffed at Ichigo, resting its forepaws on his shin as it did so. After tilting its head, the creature got back on all fours and ran in a circle, jumping as if it were in mere excitement. It jumped side to side and spun about some more. Overall, the little thing seemed absolutely harmless.

Ichigo smiled, for he thought the little guy was actually cute, despite its odd appearance. "You're a weird one," he said as he knelt down to look closer at the creature. He almost laughed when the little thing fell on its back after jumping really high. Its little legs scrambled in the air. "Here, I'll help you." He put away his sword and used both hands to gently hold the little creature. He noticed that the fur was soft, and the underbelly was searing hot against his thumbs.

Thus, Ichigo quickly turned the creature over on its paws, shaking his thumbs to cool them off. When the creature looked up at him and rubbed at his shin, Ichigo pat the little guy's head and scratched under its chin. He chuckled when he heard the little guy purr and push itself on his finger. When he withdrew, the little creature's lone eye seemed to tear up and release a yellow liquid.

"Are you crying?" asked Ichigo as he peered closer to the creature. "Wow."

When Ichigo scratched under its chin again, the little guy stopped its tearing and purred again. This time he smiled. As he kept scratching the other, the agent pressed a button with his tongue on his unoccupied hand, bring his palm over the little creature. When he finished, he brought his hand up to his face to see a picture of the creature on the miniature screen of his palm.

"Send to Captain Shinji Hirako under the name of 'Unidentified Creature' with this message: the creature is harmless and resembles that of a house pet," Ichigo said to his glove. When the screen flashed green, he sighed in content.

Ichigo looked back at the creature and whispered, "What should I call you, little guy?" He smiled as the creature pulled away from his finger and shook its head like a dog, ears twitching as it looked about. "How about I call you..." He tapped his chin. "I'll call you Domino... Do you like that?"

The creature, Domino, didn't reply as it looked up at Ichigo and wagged its little stump tail. Domino looked at Ichigo and started to walk the way the agent came from. It looked at the scout, expecting him to follow.

The Scout shook his head. "I have to go somewhere," he said. Ichigo got to his feet and dusted himself off. "I'll catch you later, Domino." With that, he started to walk toward his destination. As ordered, he checked in that he was going to complete his mission.

A sudden high-pitched squeal came from behind the orange haired man, causing Ichigo to stumble and cover his ears. _Shit_ , thought Ichigo. He quickly climbed a tree and hid amongst the shadows of the leaves. He looked about, seeing Domino run to the base of his tree and climb up to him, sitting on his shoulder and cuddling against his cheek.

 _Seriously?_ thought Ichigo as he looked at Domino. Shaking his head, Ichigo pat Domino on the head. After checking around again, Ichigo climbed back down. He took the creature in his hands and frowned.

"If you came from that UFO," he thought aloud, "then there has to be something else here. You don't look like you can man a craft at all… If you're as docile like this, then that must mean that I shouldn't feel threatened, right? No…"

Ichigo whispered for Domino to hold on as he darted forward, running at his highest speed. He dodged a few trees and stopped before an open clearing of blown away trees. Branches were littered everywhere, and leaves were charred and colored the ground. Tree stumps were tattered and speared outward. In the middle of it all stood a giant ship.

The ship itself looked like a saucer with the bulk of an egg shape, throwing off the whole saucer look. The outside shell was smooth and black. There were no windows or any colorful buttons that one would see on television. The ship was hovering above the ground, only being held down by a few metallic cords attached to the very center of the roof.

The scout's mouth was gaped in awe, and his eyes were wide. "This...this is...wow..." Ichigo mumbled. He stepped closer and closer, eventually standing at the edge of the ship's underbelly; a smile spread on his face. He touched the surface but took his hand back when he felt a spark of cold sting him.

"Why do strange things hurt?" Ichigo growled to himself as he shook his hand. He looked at Domino when he heard a puppy whine. "Domino?" The little guy just shivered and curled in the crook of Ichigo's neck. "Scared, huh?" he asked quietly. He kept his eyes on the ship as he walked around, not finding any source of an entrance. The surface was too smooth.

"How the hell do I get in?" he wondered aloud. Ichigo looked to Domino, who had hidden its face from view. The agent's smile fell. "No need to be scared. I'm here." He pat Domino, gently running his fingers along its back.

Keeping his steps quiet, the orange haired agent moved about once more, deciding to quickly tap at the foreign metal with a few fingers. On his third time around, he heard a hiss. Ichigo backed away from the ship as he held up his hand to block a blinding white light split the underbelly. Two sliding doors eased open, releasing a stairway. For a moment, all the agent could hear was the blood pumping in his ears. Shaking his head, he observed the staircase and put his foot on the first step, a normal height.

 _This means that the alien life walks_ , thought Ichigo. _If the creature can walk, then that means there's a possibility the creature is humanoid!_ He rubbed at his head as he walked up the steps, being careful to keep his steps steady.

When the agent arrived inside, Ichigo almost jumped in excitement. There was a hallway that traced the ship's shape and led to extra hallways that most likely went to the center of the ship. The scout walked about, being careful not to touch anything.

"This is amazing," he said with awe. With a quick blink of his eyes, Ichigo brought up the activated camera of his glove and kept his hand up, recording everything he saw. As he recorded, he took video notes to go along with the video.

"The hallways look clean and are colored white," said Ichigo as he walked about. "There are no pictures or windows on the inside or outside of the ship, indicating travel must be done without direct sight. From the quiet, the host is most likely gone." He looked back at the entrance, recording the stairway. "I entered on stairs, meaning the new life form can walk and can possibly take up a humanoid form..." Ichigo felt Domino leave its perch, so he looked around, seeing the creature scuffling around a corner.

"The little creature I found earlier must've came from this ship," added Ichigo as he followed Domino, aiming the glove's camera at the creature. "I named him or her Domino. I am unsure of the sex." He kept his hand up as he looked around the corner and spotted Domino jumping up and down. As he got closer, Domino scurried off in another direction. "Domino must want us to see something," he noted as he followed the little creature.

Domino skidded to a halt before a door, jumping on and off the door itself. It squealed a little and scratched at the door.

Ichigo kept his steps quieter than before as he approached the door. "This looks to be a room," noted Ichigo as he touched the door. The door itself looked to be two sliding doors, so Ichigo felt around the wall for any hidden buttons or sensors that would unlock the barrier. "Buttons and sensors so far have been made to escape the common eye," he said as he still felt around. "Entry into the ship was based on luck."

A hiss came to his ears, so Ichigo stepped back and watched the doors slide wide open. The doors didn't reveal a room; they revealed another wall. His mouth dropped, and his eyes widened. His heart sped up as he stared, and his breathing became nonexistent in the face of a wall of skulls.

Skulls of different creatures were mounted from biggest to smallest. The skull to the far left resembled a t-rex, while the skull to the far right resembled a human skull. The white bones were too clean, revealing the littlest details and curves in cheek bones and teeth. Cracks were present amongst the smaller skulls, indicating to Ichigo that death was dealt to the brain. Some skulls had spines handing from the back, cracked and also clean. The human skull alone, had its spine with a few ribs intact.

Ichigo gulped as his body began to quake. He stuttered, "T-T-There are s-s-s-skulls lining t-this wall. They a-are all clean of any f-f-flesh, and all are carnivorous due to their s-sharp canines... There's a human skull in the collection. DAETU should consider this lifeform h-hostile. I repeat. DAETU should consider this life form hostile. Please prepare a unit for self-defense of Karakura." He swallowed again and added, "Send." The screen flashed green. "God help us."

Slowly walking up to the line of skulls, the agent noticed a skull that was bigger than the t-rex's. The skull looked like Domino's head. Teeth were at the very bottom of the skull, showing a missing bottom jaw, and the lone eye socket looked to be bashed at the sides. Ichigo looked to Domino, who was shedding yellow tears and staring at the same skull.

"Domino..." Ichigo whispered. "You were trying to warn me about this, weren't you?" He kept his gaze on little Domino, who shook. "I'm sorry..." The little creature went back up to its perch on his shoulder and cuddled in his neck. He patted the little guy.

Ichigo, then, held his breath as he went over to the human skull. He saw a large hole in the very center of the brain's home. The jaw was a bit broken with a few missing teeth. The cheek bones were cracked, and the eye sockets were chipped along the edges.

"What happened to you?" he asked as he touched the smooth skull. Just as he touched near the skull's injury, he heard Domino whimpering. "Wha..." He turned about but saw nothing, but he knew. Domino was scared, so he should be, too. "Time to go."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

He had known, sensed it even. There had been another encroaching on his territory. The trees told him, and the air whispered the sound of the intruder's footsteps in to his ear. Returning from the main hunting ground was uneventful; all of the prey was there, waiting to challenge him for survival. Energy had pumped vigorously through his veins when he had laid his eyes on the most interesting specimen on the planet, a creature that stalked the trees like he did. The trees and the blossoms camouflaged his skin and long red hair as Renji shadowed the man walking toward his ship.

Every skull on his spear calmly swayed with Renji's movement as if tracing the breeze with their teeth. His tattoos and light armor were married at the seams of his shoulders and legs, all framed by his snake head mask and matching claws. His golden eyes were a flash of surprise at seeing the creature enter his ship.

Renji touched at the earth and dug his claws in the dirt, feeling the cold and the grainy texture. He gazed back out toward the other level of the mountain. A smile graced his face when he thought that the body couldn't have been too decomposed. Without hesitation, Renji sped off toward the corpse's site and gazed down at his first prey. The body was tied to a tree, its legs wide open and its clothes torn all over.

Kneeling down, Renji reached down beneath the body's rear and pulled out a device that was shaped like an orb. As he pulled it out, the spikes slid out of the body with a gush, some of the corpse's flesh spewing out like red lava. It took no trouble at all to lift the body and even less to carry it toward his ship.

He thought about the best way to catch a creature that was darker than his previous prey. He had recognized the symbols on the bodysuit and glanced at the corpse's tattered clothing; it was a match. Renji immediately thought that the planet had sent its assassins to get rid of him, and he wondered if an army would be sent to stop him. He shook his head. These humans were easily scared, making them the best chase and the least deserving of survival. Renji grinned at the thought of catching another one of the intrusive-assassin humans. With a whip from the tentacles sprouting from his back, the trees were cleared with ease. He hung the body and gave a pleased grunt in the face of the corpse.

"I will teach their army a lesson," Renji hissed to himself. The time to hunt arrived, and the time to destroy would come.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

As the agent ran, the air chilled his skin, and the trees weren't as refreshing. Ichigo came to slow jog, then he stopped. He walked forward, looking about to find a cleared-out area. The trees were felled in his path, but he wasn't alone. He hid behind a tree as he saw something swinging in the clearing. He narrowed his eyes in focus, ignoring Domino's whimpers.

His mouth went completely dry at the sight of a human body hanging from a tree. A dual meat hook was shoved into the body's chest cavity from the back, possibly puncturing the lungs. Ichigo looked around again and felt still uneasy when he found no one around. He held his breath as he came in closer to the hanging body, still hiding behind what he could. The stench of rotting flesh came to his nose, making his eyes water at its indecency.

The body still wore some cloth, and the head was still attached to the body. Moving closer, the agent focused on the cloth, making him freeze when he read the tattered remains of DAETU on the back. Seeing a comrade, Ichigo instantly flung himself from safety and turned the body around to face him.

Ichigo recognized the unmasked and scratched face: Luppy of the 5th Scouts troop. Blood was caked around the scout's mouth and stained on the entire front of the uniform. His eyes were still wide open with his lips parted, as if his last words were yelled. His cheeks were sliced in ribbons, leading down the man's neck. The uniform was shredded in parts; Ichigo couldn't tell if it was due to an animal, the creature, or trees. The belt was ripped, and the pants were shredded at the legs.

The scout swallowed nervously.

He looked around the body, checking for anything that could tell him anything, for he didn't know what he was against as he remained in the mountains. He saw Luppy's glove, so Ichigo took it and clutched it as he looked up at Luppy's face. He apologized and wished the other good fortune in death.

Two things scared him at this point: he was alone and Luppy's body wasn't in his path the first time around with felled trees. Thus, Ichigo was very aware of his situation.

 _This sick bastard is watching me_ , thought Ichigo. _He probably knew I was here from the start. After finding Luppy and hanging him in my old path... Wait..._

Ichigo pulled out a chip from Luppy's glove and inserted it into his own. He quickly connected the glove's speaker to his headset and played what he hoped Luppy had both recorded and saved during his time there. After doing so, he started to quietly make his way through the forest. He knew that if he ran, he would make more noise, so he pulled out Tensa and held the gun firmly up to his chest as he made his way about.

As he did so, he heard the following message:

" _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" came Luppy's panicking voice. Movement through bushes and_

 _avoiding trees could be heard. "Captain Aizen, are you there?!"_

" _Yes, scout Luppy," came the cool reply. "What is it? What did you find?"_

 _A felled tree could be heard from afar along with a deafening roar._

" _I found an alien, sir," came Luppy's quick reply. His breathing was harsh in the speaker. "He's_

 _chasing me! H-He's really fast! Oh God! Help me!"_

" _What?!" came Aizen's suddenly panicked reply. "Keep running! Get out of there, kid!"_

" _I am!" came a sob from Luppy. "He's too big and too fast! I-I- No!"_

 _A crash filled the speaker. Cries were heard as a roar sounded out._

" _Luppy!" cried Aizen._

" _No! Stop! No!" came Luppy's cry. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

" _Luppy!" yelled Aizen. "Shit!" A click sounded._

Ichigo killed the message and steadied himself against a tree. His fingers clawed at the tree's grooves, poorly supporting the agent's shaking. _They knew..._ he thought. _The DAETU knew this was dangerous, but they still sent me...unless captain Aizen didn't report this..._ The agent's fingers burned under the nails as his fingers dug deeper in the tree. _I gotta tell my captain about this._

With two fingers to his headphones, Ichigo said, "This is scout Ichigo Kurosaki. Please respond."

"I'm here," came Shinji's voice.

"Yes," said Ichigo. "I sent a video of my findings to you not too long ago."

"I have received it, and I am processing everything I saw," replied Shinji. "Are you out of the preserve yet?"

"No."

"Then hurry up and get out!" said Shinji. "I don't know what you're up against, but whatever it is; it ain't friendly. Get the hell out of there! Now!"

"You don't need to tell me twice," answered Ichigo. He gulped. "But I have to ask you something."

"Now's not the time for questions, Ichigo," scolded Shinji. "You should keep moving."

Ignoring Shinji's scolding, the agent quickly said, "Listen to this and send it to the head of DAETU!" With that, he played the message he heard. When the message finished, Shinji didn't make a sound.

"Shinji?"

"Get out of there now!" screamed Shinji. "I ain't losing one of my scouts! Get out of there!"

Ichigo's heart seemed to kickstart at Shinji's voice, especially when Domino started to shiver. He squeezed Tensa as he allowed his headphones to stay on. Not wasting a second, Ichigo leapt away from the tree and started the fastest run he could, clenching his teeth and flaring his nostrils. Just as he reached a familiar setting of blossoms, he heard a loud roar that made his entire body freeze and made him drop to his knees. He clenched his eyes shut as he held onto his ears, trying to block out the loud cry that pricked at his eardrums.

When the roar died down, Ichigo's ears were ringing. He felt Domino clutching at his suit and neck with its little paws. Supporting himself on his free hand, the agent touched lightly at his ears and cringed when the shell of his ear protested at his touch. Clenching his teeth, Ichigo pressed at the headphone.

"I need pick up," requested Ichigo. "Captain, I need help." Another roar came through. The agent fell to his side and curled in to himself as he held on to his ears. His ground his teeth as he screamed, the thudding in his head riding along with his voice.

"That was that thing," came Shinji's voice. "Keep movin', Ichigo. Don't stop runnin' until you're back here."

"C-Captain," stuttered Ichigo. He pushed himself up, blinking rapidly as he did so in response to the sway of his own vision. "I can't…"

"Ichigo!"

"I can't," started Ichigo. "I…"

Suddenly, a lower growl came from behind him. The depth of the sound hammered at Ichigo's head. Holding tighter to his gun, he turned himself to look up at the very tall creature. Looking at the extraterrestrial, the agent blinked in attempt to get an accurate look at the alien.

"Ichigo?" came Shinji's voice. "ICHIGO!" The agent flinched at his captain's voice, but his gaze never left the alien's mask. "Damn it, kid! Don't you die on me! Back up is on the way! Hold on as long as you can!" A subtle click ensued, but the sound didn't register in Ichigo's ears.

 _Shit_.

The creature was exactly as Ichigo had predicted, humanoid. It stood higher than six feet tall, exceeding the height of Ichigo by more than a foot. Its red hair was tied high in a ponytail and drizzled down its back like a cape. The hair was braided in some parts, draping over the creature's shoulders.

A serpent skull masked the creature's face. The alien's arms were bare, but its shoulders and forearms were covered in armor. The left pectoral muscle and shins were covered in armor, too. The hips were covered by a loincloth, and a sash adorned its torso. Its feet were bare, and the toes had sharp claws.

Muscle was draped over the creature in thick heaps, and the bare skin, torso and all, was covered by alien tattoos. The gloveless hands were large and had sharp nails at the ends. The eyes glowed a deadly gold, while it held a spear, sporting multiple human skulls, in its hands. After it held up the weapon with a blade as wicked as the devil himself, the creature threw back its head and roared.

Ichigo held onto his ears once more and screamed, not feeling Domino's little nails in his neck. Sweat started to roll down his face and appear all over his body; he could taste the salt at the corners of his mouth. Attempting to get up, the agent pointed his gun at the alien. A shallow grunt from the alien made Ichigo trip over himself, barely allowing him to stand on his feet.

The creature crouched and hoisted its weapon over its shoulder, making the skulls clank together; it banged on its left pectoral and growled.

The scout could only stand there as the creature bolted toward him at lightning speed. With as quick of a reaction he could muster, Ichigo shot Tensa, sending a specialized bullet at the creature. He panicked when the creature flashed from sight and appeared before him, slapping away the gun.

After seeing his gun fly, Ichigo was slapped across the face. His body flew and rolled to the forest's edge. His chest was on fire, for his lungs were burning from the sudden loss of air. His ribs ached, and his back was pounding, adding to his headache. The outcries of a detached Domino were heard.

Little Domino pattered to Ichigo, limping lightly as it moved hastily. It pressed its cold nose to Ichigo's uninjured cheek, making squealing sounds.

Ichigo rolled his head to Domino and saw the flowing tears. "Domino," he said, wincing at just moving his arm.

 _If this little guy can get up and walk to me, then I can get up_ , Ichigo thought.

As Domino moved aside, Ichigo groaned through clenched teeth as he crunched up and leaned on his arm to raise himself. He staggered a bit as he got to his feet, but he managed to spread his feet apart in support. He leaned against a tree that Domino had climbed and felt his face. He hissed as he brought his hand away from his stinging face, and he grimaced when he saw blood coating his fingers in a fine layer. He touched his other cheek, feeling only his skin. Domino made a puppy whine in his ear.

 _My mask_ , he thought as he looked about frantically. He looked toward the creature, where it was flinging the black material of his mask away. _Fuck!_

Looking at the alien preparing itself to engage in combat, Ichigo could only raise his chin and stare down the alien puffing out its chest. Thinking about Domino again, the agent pushed himself off of the tree, barely keeping himself from falling forward.

With a shaky hand, Ichigo brought out Zangetsu. The blade sang as it came from its sheath and glimmered in the sunlight that shined down heatedly.

The creature seemed to chuckle as it presented its weapon, accepting Ichigo's challenge. The skulls dangled with their deadly stares of endless agony. With a grunt, the creature leapt forward and brought down its curved blade upon the spot Ichigo was standing. It looked up at Ichigo, who was slowly getting to his feet from his somersault.

Ichigo watched the creature just breathe and observe him. A small part of him urged him to fight back and show the alien that he wasn't so weak. With a small step forward, Ichigo sliced his sword upward. His arms shook as Zangetsu was stopped with the palm of the creature's bare hand.

Quickly untangling his blade from the other's palm, Ichigo brought it back up to defend himself. His lips were pursed, and his eyes were narrowed. Another strike. The blade's edge only made a blunt sound as it was stopped in its tracks. "What-UH!" he grunted as he was punched in the gut with the blunt side of the other's spear. Before he could cough, Ichigo was knocked aside by a smack to the head. His back slammed against a tree as he lay on his side, coughing and trying to breathe with pinching ribs.

As he coughed and struggled to get to sit up, Ichigo noticed that the creature was watching him from the corner of his eye. His hands were empty; Zangetsu was spotted lying a few yards away. He coughed again.

The creature tilted its head as it walked to Ichigo. Its steps were firm and made the mountain dirt crumble beneath its claws. It twirled its spear, making the skulls spin in a frenzy, as it prepared to inflict another blow.

Ichigo tried to get his body to move, frustrated with the amount of pain accompanying his movements. "No..." he wheezed as he kicked at the dirt to move away. As the creature brought up its weapon, Ichigo brought up his arm, knowing he would lose it and his head.

A loud puppy whine was heard as Ichigo saw Domino jump from its perch and attach itself to the creature, making the thing growl out like a mad lion. Domino was hanging off of the pectoral of the creature, making puppy growls as it made the larger alien growl and swat at Domino. The little guy seemed to flash as it moved about, causing pain.

The orange haired scout narrowed his eyes and saw Domino, indeed, had a small mouth with little razor teeth. Seeing that Domino was giving him time, Ichigo quickly and steadily got to his feet. He ran for Zangetsu and picked it up. Then, he turned and ran at the large creature, aiming for its face, and swung his blade to decapitate it.

Ichigo's eyes were wide as he watched his blade meet the mask after Domino had been flung far into the forest canopy. _Shit_ , he thought as the blade made a cracking sound with the mask, sending it flying off of the creature's face. He quickly took a step back and held up his sword in defense. _I'm dead_.

The creature paused with its face turned as if in shock at being struck. Then, it turned back, making Ichigo's eyes go even wider. The creature was more than just humanoid; it looked human. Its face resembled that of a handsome man. Tattoos arched from its eye brows, framing strong cheekbones and a strong chin. Its dangerous eyes were narrowed, housing a pair of golden irises and slit pupils. The lips were plump and soft to the eye.

The first thought that hit Ichigo was, _He looks human._ His gaze turned from shock to fear, however, when the creature bared its teeth.

Shark like teeth were visible to Ichigo's eyes, and they parted, revealing a triple split tongue that licked at its lips. Then, the jaw stretched to make its mouth wider, and the creature roared at Ichigo, making the man flinch and almost fall again.

 _I must_ , thought Ichigo as he held up his head, _not show fear._

He took a deep and shaky breath. After the creature stopped its roar, Ichigo pursed his lips in defiance. No one was going to take his head without a fight or a scratch.

"Go to hell," sneered Ichigo. He bounded toward the red-haired alien with his sword up.

At the same time, the creature ran forward, too. Both clashed with their weapons. Being more tired than the other, Ichigo relied on his weight to keep himself from being pushed over. He stared at the other's golden eyes, wondering if he could just gouge them somehow and win the fight. He continued to stare down the creature when the alien suddenly made a maniacal grin that made Ichigo's heart freeze.

When the agent felt something slithering along his body, he broke his gaze to spot what he felt. Before Ichigo could get a good glance, he was pulled from his lock with the alien and held at a steady distance. He yelled out in surprise.

"What the fuck! What the hell is this?!" Ichigo screamed as he tried to move. He looked at his arms and legs, then he looked at the creature, which was smugly smiling.

Ichigo noticed that there were stalks sprouting from behind the creature, so he thought they were alien plants. However, when the creature moved, the stalks moved with him, so Ichigo realized that the creature had spouted tentacles. His arms were held afar at the wrists, and his waist was tightly held, too. His legs were held at the ankles and thighs, making him completely immobile. His sword hand was tightened, making him drop his sword.

 _This is how it ends?!_ Ichigo was brought lower to eye level with the creature, who planted its spear in the ground and pounded a fist at its left pectoral.

"Renji," it sounded.

The agent narrowed his eyes. "What?"

The creature smiled and said once more in its rough and deep voice, "Renji." Then, it put its hand on Ichigo's chest and said some other words that were not understandable. The words came out rough and scratchy; the dialect seemed to be only able to exist due to the creature's three tongues. Renji's hand replanted on Ichigo's chest, and Renji repeated its scratchy words.

Taking a wild guess as to what Renji was asking, Ichigo answered, "Ichigo..." After answering, the creature seemed to make a boasting sound as it spoke, making Ichigo want to cover his ears from listening and trying to understand.

As Renji spoke more, Ichigo wondered where his back up was.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Rushing to main floor of the of the DAETU, Shinji Hirako yelled for other captains and agents to get out of his way. Shinji had recognized the images that Ichigo had sent, and he had recognized that deep roar. The roar itself was chilling, clawing at his memory with talons that were all too comfortable in their grooves. It was a Hunter, and Shinji knew that Hunters were vicious, adaptive, and eerily cunning as they were powerful. Like his white coat, his blond hair billowed behind him in a flurry of haste. His agent's pleas and pain were heavy in his chest and setting a fire in his gut to keep running toward the head captain. He shoved aside a couple of agents at the head captain's assistant's desk.

Jumping at the sudden appearance of Hirako, Sasakibe put down his pen and sat up at his desk. "How may—" he started.

"—I need to speak with the head captain," cut in Shinji, "now!"

"I understand, but—" Sasakibe started again.

Pursing his lips, Shinji burst through the head captain's doors. "Head Captain!"

"Captain Hirako," stated Genryusai, "what on earth are you—"

"—Look at this!" Shinji interrupted. He snatched the head captain's computer and put in the file that Ichigo had sent him. He played the recordings, both of the ship and of Luppy's last message. He watched his boss' face, and a sudden feeling of fear settled deep within him. He could place why.

"What do you wish for me to do with this?" asked the head captain. He closed his computer.

"These are from Ichigo Kurosaki," informed Shinji. "He had revealed that the alien life form is dangerous to us, and he has uncovered the body of an agent and the lack of responsibility on Aizen's part as a captain!"

"Aizen has been released on paid leave," replied the head captain. "It's already taken care of."

"What!" exclaimed Shinji. He slammed his hands on the desk. "You knew! What-Why haven't I been notified? My agent is out there right now, and he's facing the alien alone! I've already sent in the calvary, but this wouldn't have happened—"

"Silence!" commanded Genryusai. He rose from his seat. "Such disrespect!"

"That shouldn't be the point," rebutted Shinji. "I sent my agent on assumption that the craft hadn't been explored yet! You gave me direct instruction that this was to happen in order to learn about new lifeform."

The head captain grunted and held at his long beard. "Hirako," he said, "Don't overstep your boundaries. This was a matter of national safety and one way above your position."

"Above my position?" bit Shinji as he leaned in. "Ichigo is a matter of my own position! With him out there, everything that is occurring now is my business, even that crap you discussed with the government."

"Hirako!"

"What did you expect Ichigo to do?" continued Shinji. "I don't understand the point of sending him in, and I'm furious that he was sent in with this prior knowledge not disclosed to either of us."

"The information that is shared between me and government officials is none of your concern," argued Genryusai. "It wasn't then, and it isn't now."

"What?"

"Don't you see?" asked the Head Captain, his tone implying the obvious. "This creature hunts. It doesn't stop. It doesn't sleep, eat, or shit when out there. People have gone missing already. We needed someone to lure it back. When notified, my death squad would be released…and they have."

"I already know what the alien is," hissed Shinji. "You're wasting your time and killing my agent."

The head captain shook his head and said, "Leave my office."

Shinji rubbed at his face. "Ichigo didn't deserve this," he growled. His teeth were tightly clenched. "My agent has the potential of dying a death worse than any other. A roar brought him down to the dirt. Hunters aren't known for their mercy because they have none."

"You lack faith in your brethren?" asked the head captain as he turned away to face the city landscape through his office window.

"They're not my brethren," snapped Shinji, "and you know it." His hands balled into tight fists, the cracks of his knuckles snapping in the air louder than bullets. "If you needed him flushed out, you should've sent me." His eyes flashed a purple color that engulfed more than just his eyes.

"There's a reason why we don't send you out in the field anymore," replied the head captain, who, over the tip of his shoulder, could see the purple webbing over Shinji's face. "You're to stay at headquarters."

"There's a Hunter out there!" yelled Shinji. "You know what their superior counterparts did to my planet! If you keep me here—"

"My orders are final!" commanded the captain as he slammed his fist on his desk. "Leave!"

"Then, you've sentenced all those men to death."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Renji reached behind him and brought forth a tiny pill-like device that beeped. The device was small, had a smooth surface, and was black. The device beeped loudly and expanded to the shape of a bloated hotdog. Little spidery spikes came forth from it and danced around before molding back to its hotdog shape.

"What's that for?" Ichigo asked as he scrutinized the device. His entire being jumped at the realization; the shape was a giveaway. "You're not gonna-no! No!"

Fearing what he knew the little device was for, Ichigo started to struggle again. As he did so, he felt Renji's clawed hand on his chest, making him stop and stare. His eyes watered, and he screamed out at the burning pain as Renji dragged his hand down, ripping off his uniform at the torso and hips while slicing Ichigo's skin.

Breathing harshly, the agent slumped forward. Tears poured down his face as he whimpered. His entire torso was on fire; the slices thudded painfully. He coughed to relieve himself of officially crying. Sweat ran down his face and body as he tried to further control his emotions. "Bas...tard," he said in a shaky and high-pitched voice.

Ichigo yelped as his chin was grabbed and he was forced to look up. His watery brown eyes could barely see the alien's wide grin. He heard Renji speak in his foreign tongue, gesturing to the little hotdog device in his hand as it did so. His eyes widened as he felt his underpants get ripped off by a tentacle that slithered near his crotch.

With his throat raw and body cringing, the orange haired man yelled out and arched to move away. Just as Renji touched the device to Ichigo's rear, the wind picked up speed, and the sound of helicopters came to their attention. He struggled again, thrashing his limbs now.

"Down here!" Ichigo yelled.

Renji roared, causing Ichigo to go in and out of consciousness after witnessing a helicopter sway and crash. The agent vaguely heard the sounds of cracking bullets and barely saw agents coming for him. Ichigo gaped when he caught sight of Renji's spear piercing multiple agents. Unexpectedly, he felt himself hit the ground.

"Help," Ichigo whimpered as he tried to raise himself. He looked toward his comrades and slowly crawled toward them. Just as an agent managed to get around Renji and reach out a hand, the agent was beheaded. "No!" Pulling himself toward the body, the orange haired man clawed at the corpse's uniform. "No!" One last roar followed Ichigo's sunken hope, dropping the agents and other helicopters. He blacked out.

 **IIIIIIIIIII**

Groaning, Ichigo rolled over on his side. The sun was low in the sky, and noticing the time of day, Ichigo wondered if the agents were still fighting. He could feel Domino poking at his face with its nose. Rubbing at his eyes, Ichigo propped himself up to look around. He gaped at the graveyard of the DAETU's front line. He choked back a cry at seeing all of the agents without their heads, and he gaped in horror at the sight of newer bodies with the Death Squad uniforms. Touching at his ear, Ichigo remembered that he couldn't contact his captain. At feeling a wetness on his fingers, the agent looked at his fingertips and saw blood.

An annoying ringing and crunching sound combination pierced Ichigo's ears. The agent pressed his head to the ground, and as he did so, he glanced at Domino, which was looking at him with a very sad eye. Recognizing that Domino was trying to communicate with him, Ichigo realized that he couldn't hear Domino clearly.

"Domino?" said Ichigo. More crunching came through. He raised his head and glanced at the source of the sound, Renji crouched and cleaning up a reddened skull of its flesh. The sight of it and the smell of surrounding death stirred in the agent's stomach; he vomited. After wiping his mouth, Ichigo looked back at Renji and watched as the alien grinned at the horrified skull. Touching at the beheaded agent's body again, Ichigo slipped the knife from the uniform.

A low squeal came from Domino. That sound was the only warning that Ichigo received before he felt Renji's tentacles picking him up again. "No." With the knife still in hand, Ichigo thrashed about and attempted to slice at the alien with his knife. His struggle remained fruitless.

"If you're going to kill me," growled Ichigo, "then do it!" He put his face as close to Renji's as he could and spit on him.

"Human," Renji growled as he wiped away the saliva.

Flinching, Ichigo gaped. Renji's voice scraped at the discomfort that was already settled in his ears. "W-What?" The sound itself could be likened to a knell's laugh, a cruel reflection of Ichigo's rising fear of demise. Such thoughts manifested in Ichigo throwing his head back as Renji's tentacles penetrated his rear, burning him from the inside out. Minutes appeared like hours, tick marks across the walls of his throat.

"No!" screamed Ichigo. "Stop!" He clenched his rear in defiance of the invasion; however, he could only scream when the tentacle slid back in with ease. His prostate was continuously caressed by the tentacle's thrusting, causing Ichigo to flinch and throw his head back. Tears slid down his face and neck, mixing with the sweat and burning the cuts and scratches. Before he succumbed, Ichigo felt himself jolt at the discomfort of his jabbed prostate, sending him to a welcoming darkness.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

As Ichigo lie limp in Renji's grasp, the alien withdrew his tentacles from the human's rear. Blood covered his limbs in a shiny coat, matching the red canvas of Ichigo's legs. Touching at the human's bloodied thighs, Renji grinned. Before he could administer his device, the wind around him sped up with the sounds of blades beating at the air.

A helicopter descended from the sky, and from it, a blond man jumped from the opened doors, landing on the ground. No other man joined him in his trek; however, a gunman did set his sights on Renji with a large machine gun. He wore no gear, only a white robe; he only held a sword. This man approached with steps that shook the ground, sending Renji's senses for a whirl.

"Human," growled Renji. However, the other's steps were showing otherwise.

"That man you hold," came the blond's loud voice, over the swirling winds and the sweeping blades. "He doesn't belong to you!"

Renji's renewed grin nearly reached his ears. "Human," he repeated as he readied his spear. "This…" Ichigo's body was lain down, gently wedged between a bush and a tree. "This is mine."

"No," rebutted the blond as he got closer. "He's not yours. He belongs to this world, and I, Shinji, will bring his body back to his father."

Shinji rushed forward, swiftly slicing at Renji's oncoming tentacles. As the wiggling appendages fell to the ground, Renji retracted them and struck back. Their weapons locked, allowing the two aliens to stare each other in the eyes. Shinji pushed, throwing Renji ten feet back.

"You're strong," growled Renji. His golden eyes widened when he saw a purple webbing spread over Shinji's face and blond hair. "You're a Leviathan."

With a booming voice to match his purple presence, Shinji replied, "Witness my people's gift." Saying nothing further, he swept his sword at Renji, who dodged the blow to watch the ground split beneath him.

A renewed understanding of his situation settled in Renji's mind. The Leviathan, a race of aliens that had been known for an immense amount of strength and telekinetic prowess, had been ruthless and unforgiving in their sense of justice. Unfortunately, the Leviathan had been obliterated, the attacker or event unknown to all but the Elite and even the Hunter race; they had been gone. However, even just one Leviathan was enough to take down any planet's army, and that was the one fact ringing in Renji's head.

Growling, Renji darted toward the still passed-out human with his tentacles reaching out; however, he was caught in mid-stride. His entire body was locked, including his tentacles, which were only inches away from Ichigo. Glancing at Shinji, Renji could see his own entrapment in those purple eyes.

"Sleep," commanded Shinji, and Renji did.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

When Ichigo finally woke up, the first sensation he felt was the softness beneath his back and the lack of pain in his body. No rushing blood, no sting, nothing. He groaned as he opened his eyes to see the lights of the DAETU's medical wing. The white of the room nearly blinded him as he tried to make out the different shapes, which he knew to be tables, flowers, and machines. Ichigo made out the faint beep of his heart monitor and the buzz of a radio.

Suddenly, the memory of Renji's teeth, his voice, his hands, and his tentacles washed over his skin like a thorn filled wave. He touched at his chest and felt all of the bandages, covering the mess but not the memory of his skin. Tears came to his eyes as Ichigo remembered every detail, every horror Renji inflicted on him. His heated cries died out when he fell asleep again. Hours later, Ichigo took in a deep breath as he woke up to the bright lights again.

"Hey, Ichigo!" came Shinji's voice.

At the sight of his captain, Ichigo vaguely remembered the color purple, which contrasted with the white robe. "Shinji?"

"Welcome back to Earth," greeted Shinji as he sat in a chair next to Ichigo's bed. "Your father's on his way here with your sisters. How do you feel?"

"Like shit," answered Ichigo as he slowly sat up, "but better." He waved away Shinji's helping hands. "I'm okay." As he pulled the blankets down from his bandaged chest, Ichigo noticed that he could only hear sounds in his left ear. He snapped his fingers on his right side, then he snapped them again at his left ear. "I'm deaf…in one ear."

"Your right ear was badly damaged," said Shinji. "Your left one was salvaged from near destruction… That bastard did a number on you."

Frowning, Ichigo asked, "Did the doctor say anything else?"

"Doc said you'd heal okay with bed rest and liquid nutrients," answered Shinji. "Doc also recommended that you take a look at the catalogues on your bedside table. It's customary in the medical wing to offer pamphlets and other information for physical therapy and other types of therapy."

"What do you mean?"

"With what you've been through," explained Shinji, "no human would come back okay in one piece. At least, not in every aspect of the word."

Pursing his lips, Ichigo nodded his head. "PTSD."

"Yeah," said Shinji. "Stuff like that can't be ignored."

Touching at his head, Ichigo looked over Shinji's face and looked for any trace of the purple he thought he'd seen. All he did see was his captain's eyes looking back at him in such clearness. However, that clearness couldn't illuminate the dark gap between his rape and now. "What happened?" he asked. "How did I get here?"

Shifting in his seat, Shinji turned the chair around to straddle it. When settled, he explained, "Ichigo, I'm not human." When Ichigo narrowed his brow, Shinji explained his origin as one of the Leviathans from another galaxy, of his refugee status on Earth and the repayment in service to the DAETU, and of his power. Then, he explained how he came to rescue Ichigo from his demise. Ichigo's eyes widened at the news, for he couldn't believe he didn't see it before. He just knew that no one really messed with Shinji; his captain was well respected.

"Shinji, I…" Ichigo felt tears coming to his eyes again. "You saved my life. I thought I was going to die."

"Ichigo." At the sound of his name, Ichigo wept. Shinji reached out a hand toward his agent but brought it back. "Do you need me to leave?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo wiped at his face, and Shinji stayed. "So that's it," said Ichigo as he slouched against his bed. "Renji's gone for good."

"He told you his name?" asked Shinji. "That damned Hunter wouldn't say a word to us for a week."

"A week!" exclaimed Ichigo. "I've been like this for a week?"

"You've been through a lot," said Shinji. "You needed to rest." He wiped at his brow, jostling his hair and revealing the sweat that dripped down his face.

"You're sweating."

"Interrogating a Hunter isn't easy work," replied Shinji, "not when they've had a second to compose themselves. Once they're concentration is set, their minds are formidable as steal."

Giving a sigh, Ichigo laid back against his pillow. He expressed that he didn't want to see the alien ever again. Shinji assured him that Renui would never see daylight or moonlight. Ichigo rubbed at his face as he thought about the future, the DAETU path. A terrible first encounter with an alien life form gave him a sinking feeling that appeared stronger when thinking about other encounters.

"You're thinking about heavy stuff there," observed Shinji. "I'll let you think it over. Besides, I got to hear the old man bitch again. He's lucky I didn't trash the place." He smiled down at Ichigo. "See you, kid."

"Wait," said Ichigo. When Shinji looked back at him, he tried to smile. "Thank you."

Giving a warm smile back, Shinji said, "No problem." Right as he exited, Domino came bounding through the door.

"Domino!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Renji was staring out of the peep hole of a window in his door. When he'd woken up, he had been face to face with the DAETU's commanding officer, heavily armed soldiers, and a very heated Leviathan. He'd been sent to a sanitation room, where he was sprayed with a firehose and doused with a powdered soap, all under the supervision of the Death Squad. Then, he'd been forced into a tiny box that could be mistaken for a coffin imbedded in the wall.

For a week, they shoved meat down his throat and interrogated him in a room, where he attempted to roar and break free. Those humans were smart; they'd put him in the room by himself with sound proof walls. Their faces. The alien gnashed his teeth and growled a promise to hang all of their skulls in his trophy room. He struggled against his restraints that confined him to the coffin-like structure of his room.

Suddenly, the door was opened, exposing his uniformed body to the light of the hallway. There were three armed men with guns and three others with tazers. Just when a guard was going to handcuff him, the Leviathan entered the hall. The guards paused. When given the order, Renji was cuffed and released from the coffin. Just as before, he was taken to the interrogation room, where the Leviathan sat across from him.

Renji sneered at the guards cheering on their captain from the safety of a sound proof room. Instead of focusing on them, he focused on the shiny surface of the table and blocked the mental barrage of commands and assaults from the other alien.

"I saw Ichigo today," Shinji mentioned casually. He brought up a photo of Ichigo smiling and laid in on the table for Renji to see, but the red headed alien didn't look. "Unlike the other one, Ichigo isn't in a body bag." He produced a photo of Luppy, as well. There was still no reaction.

After smoothing out his hair, Shinji produced a picture of the Hunter planet. "Usually, you Hunters don't go alone," said Shinji. "You hunt in packs of three or more, but you're here with no one else." He rose from his seat and walked over to Renji's side. "That's quite unusual. I had to double check the earth's reports to make sure that no deaths matched your pattern, and here I am, speaking with only one Hunter. You're quite big for a Hunter. Did you know that?"

Renji's lip twitched. He wanted to snap at the Leviathan and end the race there, with two pieces of a corpse. Although he ached to show this other alien just whom he was messing with, Renji wouldn't give the other the satisfaction of seeing him break. Just as he was settled on zoning out completely, Renji felt his garb get torn at his shoulder, where he knew the Leviathan would see him. His golden eyes widened like the sun on a heated morning.

"Your customary tattoo," observed Shinji, "is gone. You've been skinned." He sat on the table. "You're not here to carry out tradition. You've run away." He tore at Renji's sleeve. "Just as I suspected, a brand of dishonor. What was it, Renji?"

At the sound of his name, Renji twitched. The Leviathan knew his name, something he only gave to enemies worthy of praise for resisting him in combat. He looked up at Shinji and growled.

"I'm going to guess," said Shinji as he smiled, ignoring the low growling coming from Renji. "Treason." He tore at the other sleeve and revealed the brand of treason on Renji's other arm. "Come on, Renji! I'm picking you apart without even going into that brain of yours. For whom did you betray your own people? Give me something, lest I trade you to your own race and remind them of the peace treaty between them and this part of the galaxy."

Clawing at the table, Renji set his sight on Ichigo's photo, which he pierced with his nail. He couldn't tell a Leviathan that he betrayed his own people by sleeping with the queen, humiliating and killing the king, and selling out security information to the race of the Elite planet, a world of predators that were twice the size and killing power of the Hunter planet's own citizens. He couldn't tell him that he was the bastard of a lowly Hunter and a Royal Elite, and he couldn't confess that he'd destroyed more planets than any of the existing Elite. Not when the same Elite wiped out their main enemy, the Leviathan, from existence.

"How long have you been on the run?" asked Shinji. "Your planet is one call away. My guys upstairs are ready with the receiver in hand. I'm sure your government will be thrilled to know that we have their sadist."

"Ichigo," Renji finally said. He was growing tired; the Leviathan was persistent in his mental torment, a skill that few aliens could master. Soon, Renji knew that he'd be too tired to resist.

"What about Ichigo?"

"Before I leave this planet," promised Renji with a grin, "Ichigo will be my last human prey, then earth will be doomed."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Weeks passed as Ichigo recovered from his mission. He was able to walk, run, and spar comfortably. Domino remained at his side during the entire time; he had a complicated time telling his friends that Domino was a weird breed of dog that he adopted at the local shelter. That was getting harder and harder to defend as Domino kept getting bigger.

"Are you sure Domino is even a dog?" Uryuu, who was Ichigo's friend and neighbor, had asked.

"Who cares," Sado, Ichigo's long time best friend, had said, "Domino is the best dog I've ever seen." Sado and Domino had gotten along very well; sometimes Sado would come over with gifts just for Domino.

"Well, when are you going back to work?" Uryuu had inquired. "You've been home for such a long time, and you've recovered from that brawl quite well."

"I'm not sure," Ichigo had answered as he had pet Domino. "I haven't got the call yet."

It had been true. Shinji had advised Ichigo to wait for a specific phone call that'd allow him to come back to work full-time. He still couldn't tell his friends what he was doing at work, so he had to cover it up with a lie like security in order to explain the recent wounds. The only one who knew anything was Tatsuki, another friend and therapist.

"Are you sure you want to go back to work so early?" Tatsuki had asked from her chair. She had been wearing her suit and sitting with her hands folded on her lap.

"I know I'll be okay," Ichigo had told her. "Besides, my captain said that Renji wouldn't see the light of day."

Currently, Ichigo was standing in front of the DAETU building with Domino on a leash. Domino was standing tall at his shoulder now, so Ichigo was confident that he'd be okay so long as his pet was with him at all times. As he looked at the doors, he felt an uncomfortable bubble floating in his belly.

"This isn't right," Ichigo wondered aloud to himself. He walked closer with Domino sniffing at the air; he stopped a few feet from the doors. Everything inside of him was urging him to turn and run. Even Domino growled. Then, he thought of Shinji and some of the friends he made on the job. Ichigo wondered if they were safe.

Pressing on, Ichigo approached the building and tried to enter through the employee door. The keypad read that the building was on lockdown. Narrowing his brow, Ichigo performed an override on the lock and, after taking a few deep breaths, entered inside. He noticed that the halls were empty, some papers scattered over the floor. Seeing this, Ichigo let Domino off the leash. "Stay close." He jogged over to the reception desk and opened up the gun drawer, but it was empty. "Shit." Looking around Ichigo immediately headed toward the Scout wing of the building, where he figured he'd find his captain. That wing was empty, as well.

With his heart racing, Ichigo ran from wing to wing, seeing the same emptiness that he'd felt when he'd looked death in the face and had spat at it. He went back to the desk and checked the phones and computer to see if anything was left. The only message he saw was an order on the screen to deploy to the lockdown chambers, where personnel would be safest during an alien attack. Another window showed that the shelters were filled to capacity.

"Those would be locked," Ichigo told himself. "The only ones who'd be out during this time would be the Death Squad, not even my captain would be permitted to stay out."

Without wasting much time, Ichigo went back to the Scout wing and raided the armory for a sword or gun. He did manage to find Zangetsu, alone in the sword section, and he did manage to find another suit. With sword in hand and dressed for combat, Ichigo faced down the prison wing doors.

 _What am I doing?_ Ichigo asked himself. Domino was growling at the doors. _This is the only wing that I haven't checked, and everyone is stuck in the shelters. There are no reports from the Death Squad on the computers or phones._

With a deep breath, Ichigo typed in the code to unlock the prison wing. After entering and hearing his fate seal with the door's hiss, he gaped at the carnage of the hallway. Prisoner's skulls and backbones were ripped from their bodies and displayed atop their respective doors. The Death Squad's bodies lined the floors with their heads missing; their unpeeled heads were displayed on the walls with their own swords. The only door that remained clear was the one Ichigo knew Renji had been locked in, and it was empty.

Tapping at his radio on the glove, Ichigo communicated, "This is scout Kurosaki reporting in. Over." There was a buzzing sound. "This is scout Kurosaki reporting in. Over." He walked slowly with Domino at his side. "Can anyone in the shelters or in the offices hear me? Over."

"Scout Kurosaki, I read you," came Shinji's voice. "Over."

"Captain!" exclaimed Ichigo. "I'm glad to hear from you. I'm currently in the prison wing. Over."

"Get out of the prison wing," commanded Shinji. "Renji's escaped, and we don't know where he is. The cameras are down, and we're trying to request back up from any country that has an alien unit."

"You don't know where he is?" asked Ichigo. "Well, the building is on lockdown. He couldn't have gotten out. He's got to be here somewhere."

"Exactly," said Shinji. "I've been locked in with the others in the shelter, and I've been holding up the damaged walls since last week. Quite frankly, I only know one of them is still outside the walls. You're not safe. It's better if you left the building and notified another alien unit."

"One of them!"

"Now is not the time!"

"Well, you've beat Renji before," Ichigo pointed out. "What's the real difference this time?" He looked at the dividing hallways of the wing. The carnage still continued, a horrific continuation of Renji's trophy room.

"I'll tell you as you get out of there," said Shinji.

"I'm still an agent of the DAETU," rebutted Ichigo. His voice shook like his body did. Ichigo took a deep breath. "I'm scared. I'll admit that, but the people of my country come first. Renji is a threat to their safety. Just tell me what I'm up against, Shinji. What has convinced you to lock yourself in a shelter?"

A pause ensued before Shinji finally explained, "The DAETU had an Elite locked away in the serial murder wing of the prison ward. Remember that some aliens, besides my own kind, came here in refuge. Well, as you know, not all visitors are friendly, and the Elite are the least friendly. This one was the reason five cities were wiped off the map of the earth. He had his own wing with many locked doors. This Elite is particularly powerful, and it's a wonder that this building is still keeping him locked in."

"Why isn't this place in shambles?" Ichigo asked. "Why would Renji release an Elite?" As he quietly walked, Shinji explained what he'd deducted about Renji during the interrogation. His mouth went dry at the revelation that he might not survive the encounter with both Renji and, what Shinji revealed to be, Bazz B, a pyrokinetic alien that was far superior to the Hunter race.

"How do I kill it?" asked Ichigo. "I have Domino here, and he's as big as I am. What advantage do I have?"

"I don't know, kid," answered Shinji. "Just don't let Domino leave your side. He's like a bloodhound for the Hunters and a balanced predator for the Elite." There was a sudden pause and a whisper from other people.

"Shinji."

"I feel the onslaught here has stopped," said Shinji. "Shit! He's not outside the doors anymore. Ichigo, run! They know you're here. Run! Damn my own safety. I'm coming for you, kid! Just run!" The radio went silent.

"Get ready to fight, Domino," said Ichigo. At that, Domino stepped in front of him and growled at the air. Sweat beaded at Ichigo's forehead. "Let's show Renji that we're tougher than we look."

At that moment, a being taller than the seven-foot doors appeared in the hallway. He was muscular, despite the years of imprisonment, and his purple hair matched the color of his eyes. Unlike Renji, his body was clear of tattoos. There were no weapons in his hands, but by the heat of the hallway, Ichigo was sure that fire was not too far behind.

"You're Bazz B," said Ichigo. "The Elite." He readied himself for combat, and before he could say another word, Domino leapt forward and started to attack. For a moment, Ichigo was in awe at Domino's ability to cancel the fire that hit him and amazed at Domino's strength. Shaking his head, Ichigo joined in on the attack. Bazz B knocked Domino back and held up an arm, which blocked the agent's sword. Attacking again and again, the human realized Bazz B's skin wouldn't cut, not even after repetition.

Ichigo was knocked back, bringing him to his knees to gasp for air as his chest tightened. When he looked up, Bazz B grabbed Domino and threw the creature into a cell, locking it before Domino could get out. Cursing, Ichigo stood up and brought up his sword. Dodging the first ball of fire, Ichigo swung his sword, slicing past Bazz B's head. Suddenly, he was caught by his neck. Kicking and swinging his sword, the agent grit his teeth as he grunted his defiance.

"Drop him," came Shinji's command.

"Leviathan!" hissed Bazz B. His eyes locked with Shinji's.

"With this sword," said Shinji as his eyes became aglow with purple, "a sword forged in the frothing pink fires of the planet Levia, I, Shinji Hirako, one of the last of the Leviathan and former royal gaurd, challenge Bazz B, the Elite, to a battle." He readied himself.

Once dropped, Ichigo was able to catch his breath and see his captain dressed in an armor he didn't recognize from any human culture. Shinji shined in pink robes and golden silver armor, and his sword appeared grander than before.

Laughing, Bazz B replied, "I, Bazz B, of the planet Elite, destroyer of worlds, and former commander of the Elite army, accept your challenge." He set himself aflame. "Watch as I complete my work with your death."

"Shinji."

"Run, Ichigo," Shinji commanded. Those were his last words before engaging in combat, one that the orange haired agent couldn't follow with his eyes. Everything was a flash of pink, orange, blue, purple, and gold.

Taking his captain's orders, Ichigo rose from his position and ran toward the cell where Domino was held. He opened it and signaled for the creature to follow him. Before taking off, Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see his captain fighting with a passion that outshined Bazz B by lightyears. _Kick his ass, Shinji!_ They ran toward the medical wing, where Ichigo could grab some pain medication for his chest and bandages for Domino.

Just as they reached the medical wing, they were met with a site that Ichigo hoped he wouldn't see, not yet. Renji was dressed in the garb that was confiscated from him. His spear held new skulls. "Renji," Ichigo gasped as he took a step backward. Taking one look at Domino, Renji growled. The orange haired agent watched at Domino cowered, and at that, he stepped in front of Domino. "You leave him alone."

The human expected Renji to sneer or roar, something to show he was pissed. However, the red headed alien just grinned his deathly grin. "Ichigo," he said as he stepped closer. Ichigo didn't budge. "I promised that Leviathan. I promised him that you'd be my last before I left. I never let my prey live, not even the ones who run." Like that, the agent remained perfectly still, even when Renji only stood inches away from him; he wouldn't show fear. "You didn't move."

"You're right," hissed Ichigo. "I didn't move. I will stand as a wall between a threat and earth. Who am I to run when my captain has put his life in danger to fight a being just like you?" Domino pressed against his leg. Pressing a little closer, the human clutched the hilt of his sword, ready to move. "You better kill me, Renji. If you don't, I'll keep fighting back until you drop dead. That is a promise I make to you."

Renji's grin was gone; only a frown framed his features. "You don't understand the nature of your fate, do you, Ichigo?" He didn't lift his spear or raise a hand. The alien circled Ichigo, grunting and sniffing at the human, whose heart pumped fast enough to fill the hearing capacity of Ichigo's left ear. "You may not show it, but you feel fear. A sliver of hope fools you as you think you face off with a common criminal alien."

Domino didn't stay put. The creature lunged at Renji, who kicked the Domino through a wall, effectively knocking it out. "Domino!" yelled Ichigo as he followed after his companion. "You bastard! Domino, please, wake up!"

Then, Renji slammed Ichigo against the wall and disarmed him with ease. "Foolish earthling, I am the humiliator of my kings, the reason of my planet's future demise, and the most accomplished predator, rivaling even the best of the Elite. You stand foolishly in front of the most dangerous being in the galaxy."

"You're a narcissist," growled Ichigo as he held at Renji's arm, "and an abuser. Guys like you don't scare me a bit."

Pressing harder against Ichigo's throat, Renji bit, "You shouldn't have teased me so." With that, Renji slammed Ichigo's body down onto one of the gurneys and flipped him over, strapping him with the restraints in a bent position at the end of the gurney. "Feel humiliation, Ichigo. Feel the humiliation that I've felt since the day of my birth on a planet that hated me." He tore at Ichigo's pants and shoved his tentacles inside of the human's rear. Screaming, Ichigo struggled and tried to move his hips away, feeling himself split every time that his hips were brought back to their original position. Renji pressed his lips against Ichigo's neck, just under his ear. "I will destroy your planet from the inside out, with you as the very last one to experience destruction." He pointed in a direction for the agent to look.

When Ichigo did look, he saw a camera. "W-What is this?" he grunted between breaths.

"The end of your planet," answered Renji, "my way." He secured the gurney to the tile and positioned himself between Ichigo's legs. "Like other planets before this, I will show my power to those who have it, and I will take it."

Ichigo tensed when the tentacles were taken out, but he stiffened at the touch of a foreign texture and pressure slipping inside of him. _He…He's—_ His thoughts slipped as Renji pistoned his hips against his ass. Clutching at the bedding, the agent buried his face in the cushion of the gurney to hide from the camera and muffle his screams. Suddenly, Renji pulled at the human's hair and, as the alien's dick expanded with ridges webbing the exterior, slammed himself into Ichigo.

"No!" cried Ichigo. Tears stained his face and neck, while sweat coated his entire body. Blood seeped from his rear and soaked his pants. He clenched his teeth when he jolted at his prostate's stimulation. It was there than Renji held him still, aimed, and brutalized the human's rear. "No! No! Renji!" Just as sudden as the immense amount of pleasure Ichigo received, his lungs and voice betrayed his defiance in loud moans at each intense thrust. His toes curled uncomfortably at the sensation that traveled through his body, and his desire to flee the room and his body only intensified as he realized that his own dick was hardened and swinging along with him.

"Say my name again!" demanded Renji through his moans and grunts as he slammed his hips harder. "Say it again!"

"No!" Ichigo screamed. "No! I won't!" He felt himself coming to a finish. "Please, stop! Renji, stop!" When he said the alien's name, the agent finished along with the alien, whose warmth spread inside of him like a gassed flame. Dread lie like lead in his chest and flooded his entire body. Looking over his shoulder, the alien still inside of him, Ichigo saw bliss washed over Renji's face, and he saw a heat braced in Renji's cheeks and now honey gold eyes.

"Bastard," whimpered Ichigo. His lip quivered. "I hate you." He wept.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It was too late when he finally sunk his sword in Bazz B's chest, seeing the life of his enemy wilt in his hands. The satisfaction was brief. Shinji rushed to the distressed sound of his agent's voice, but he witnessed that voice screaming through the glass of Renji's ship. Ichigo was banging on the glass with his fists and screaming for Shinji to help him.

"Ichigo!" screamed Shinji as he jumped upward. He brought up his sword to strike the glass, but he stopped when he noticed that Renji was pressing the human against the glass in a heated embrace. If he struck the glass, Ichigo would die. Shinji stayed his hand as he watched Renji brace himself on the glass with a grin that stretched to each ear.

Out of the blue, the sound of Ichigo's whimpering voice surrounded him. Looking around, Shinji could see Ichigo's rape on the screens of the entire DAETU. He sensed that the video extended beyond the building's walls. _Earth, witness humiliation and your weakness_ , came Renji's voice over. _Your defender is nothing under me, and you will be nothing once I decimate you. Feel helpless as I take you down with a press of my own hand._

Shinji looked up at the ship again, barely seeing Ichigo weeping and barely hearing him yelling for him. Readying his sword again and spying his old ship from the corner of his eye, he promised, "I'm coming for you, kid. Hold on as long as you can."


	2. Original Story without Edits

_**Extreme Seme Files**_ **: Golden Eyes**

 ***This is the original story and contains all of the flaws. There were no edits to this document other than this note here. Don't read this if the re-write's warnings apply to you.**

Ichigo tsked as he stared at the clock next to his bed. The little darn contraption wasn't the cause of his irritation, though. The ringing cell phone next to the clock was the reason for his tired eyes to be open at four in the morning.

 _Damn_ , he cursed as he picked up the cell, disconnecting it from the charger, and answering the call.

"Hello," he answered as tired as possible.

"ICHIGOOOO!" came his father's screaming voice.

Ichigo moved the phone away from his ear as he winced. He rubbed at his ringing ear as he held the phone at the other. He was thinking of what reason his father had to call him at such an early hour.

"How is my little boy?!" asked Isshin enthusiastically over the phone.

"Tired," grumbled Ichigo as he turned and laid on his back, staring at the dark ceiling and its window outline of the moonlight. He yawned.

"TIRED?!" answered his father. "Why are you tired, my darling son?!"

Ichigo's eye twitched. He sat up and held the phone toward his mouth as he grouched, "Maybe because it's four in the morning!" He heard a crashing sound and his father complaining about being yelled at. He rolled his eyes. "What do you want, old man?" he asked as he laid back down.

A sudden serious tone overtook Isshin's voice as he answered, "Son, I need you to stay inside for the rest of the day."

An orange brow raised. "Why?" he asked. "I'm a soldier dad. You know I have to train to keep myself in shape in case I'm needed."

"No need to go outside," offered Isshin. "There are a lot of manly exercises for manly men that don't require going outside. Your manly father does his manly workouts inside."

Ichigo frowned. As his mouth opened to reply, he heard a knock at his door. _Really now?! Who's up at this hour?_ he thought.

He sighed and got out of bed, slipping on his sandals. "Hold on, dad," he said. He walked through his small apartment hallway and stopped at the front door. He peeked through the peephole as he held his cell phone to his chest. His mouth hung open when he realized that the messenger of the DAETU, Defense Against the Extraterrestrial Unit, was at his doorstep.

The DAETU was founded when an unidentified flying object was spotted near Tokyo, Japan. There was rumor and shady evidence that showed Tokyo residents had made contact with it. The evidence was a piece of the UFO, and there were people missing. Though, residents nearby didn't testify to that claim, telling authorities they never met those who practically lived next door. Even friends and family had no recollection of such people. Thus, the Japanese government ultimately decided that a defense unit against such happenings should exist.

A few years later, the unit was established after getting funding from private investors who also wanted a hand in the whole ordeal. At that time, Ichigo was only fifteen. He heard about the Unit as soon as he entered school, hearing rumors and excited boasts from other high school guys. From there, his interest grew, and he decided that at eighteen, he would join the DAETU's combat unit. He kept true to his own decision.

Ichigo was able to slide through boot camp and special weapons training without much trouble due to his martial arts background. Although his physical prowess and mind matched at a high level and exceeded most other soldiers, he was still not placed at a commanding position. For the sake of feeling in charge of himself, Ichigo settled for an individual unit made up of himself and his trusty weapons, a high tech gun named Tensa and a black sword named Zangetsu. Being in an individual unit or Vaizard unit, as the DAETU called it, meant Ichigo, like many others, would be investigating enemy extraterrestrial domains, areas, or bases; much for the sake of getting less casualties.

He opened the door and bowed his head to the messenger, who bowed his head back. The messenger wore only black clothing, looking like a ninja in the night. Ichigo took note of the messenger badge on the man's arm, and he also took note of the messenger's serious eyes.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," said the messenger in a deep and dark tone.

"Yes," Ichigo replied as he continued to look at the messenger. "Do you have an assignment for me?"

The messenger grunted and swiftly took out a small capsule that resembled an old age flash drive. He handed the small capsule to Ichigo and said, "You know what to do, Ichigo Kurosaki." With that, he turned and bound away from Ichigo's home.

The orange haired man pursed his lips as he looked down at the capsule. _My first assignment_ , he thought. After closing the door with the phone still pressed to his chest and his phone hand cradling the capsule, he heard his father's voice over the phone. He sighed and put the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, dad," he said.

"My darling son!" exclaimed Isshin. "Who was that?! Are you okay?! Speak to me?!" His voice became dramatic.

With a roll of his eyes, Ichigo sighed, "That was just a friend. He wanted to crash here, so I let him sleep on my couch." He walked back to his room, where he set the capsule on the bed and set to closing the curtains of his room.

"Lies!" accused Isshin.

"Dad," Ichigo said as calmly as possible, "I'm going back to bed now. I'll talk to you when I'm awake." He heard his father make excuses to stay on the phone with him, but he huffed and told his father, "Night, dad!" He clicked the red button on his phone and turned it off. After tossing the phone on his bed, Ichigo grabbed the capsule and pinched both ends with his fingertips.

Air filled his lungs after inhaling deeply, and he sighed the air out in a cool manner. His eyes were trained on the capsule. With a tighter purse of his lips, Ichigo pulled the capsule apart, stretching a wire out flat. The wire shimmered and released a rectangular screen that showed Commander Yamamoto. Brown eyes remained focused on the colored commander, whose beard concealed most of the uniform front.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," came the wise voice, "you have been assigned to this task specifically for your abilities and success in the training field and your convenient location." He cleared his throat. "This will be a test not only for you but for us as a government defense program. Therefore, I expect you will perform nothing but your best during your task. Now, your task will be either be simple or difficult, depending on what kind of life form you'll be encountering. A UFO has been tracked in the mountains of Karakura nearby you." Coordinates appeared at the bottom of the screen, causing Ichigo to instantly memorize the coordinates. "Investigation can start no later than noon today and can end no later than midnight tonight. Report back what you can find. Good luck, Kurosaki." With that, the capsule blinked dead.

The orange haired man huffed out a sigh. "That mountain isn't too far at all," he whispered to himself. A sudden sliver of fear entered his body and infected his heart and limbs, but excitement mixed in and evened the flow of emotion. He crushed the capsule with his fingertips and tossed the pieces to the floor. He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow; his lips remained tightened. Fists clenched, and muscles fidgeted.

 _I shall do this_ , he thought, _without fear and protect my country._

He went to his closet and swung open the folding doors. A box sat at the bottom of the closet, concealed by folded clothing and shoes. The clothing and shoes were removed quickly, revealing the black box like a glowing treasure chest. Ichigo dropped to his knees and put his hands on the box, running his fingers over the locks. He sucked in his lips as he quickly put in the two hand combination and undid the locks. The lid was tossed back to reveal Ichigo's weapons and uniform.

Without wasting a second to awe at his attire, Ichigo got to his feet and stripped down to his underwear; the uniform was quickly slipped on and both weapons were attached to himself. He slipped on a pair of boots and gloves. After having all the clothing on, Ichigo went to his mirror and looked at himself.

The uniform was just a body suit that fit against his curves in a snug manner. Its color was of black, too, making him seem to be dressed up as a ninja. The boots, however, threw off the ninja feel, for the boots reached up to his knees and were criss crossed with laces. Tensa rested in gun holster attached to his leg, and Zangetsu rested in its sheath on his back. The gloves, which reached up to his elbows, were black as well, but the garments were adorned in high tech equipment that traveled up his forearms.

Ichigo huffed and slipped on his black mask. He clicked a button on his ear and tapped at the microphone, both embedded in the fabric. Static reached his ears then cleared to allow a feminine robotic voice to speak.

"Please indicate your unit, position, and name," said the voice.

"Unit Vaizard, scout, Ichigo Kurosaki," he said quietly into the microphone.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," said the voice, "you have been connected to the main base."

He said nothing as he waited for the voice of the captain of the Vaizard units, Shinji Hirako. He

winced when he heard crashing and yelling. "Captain Hirako?" he said in sudden worry.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it!" came Shinji's voice. The sound of the microphone being adjusted came through. "Yeesh! Damn shorty and her bitchin'... Hello, this is Captain Hirako speaking. Am I talking to scout Kurosaki?"

"Yes, sir," came Ichigo's reply. He scratched at his head, knowing that Shinji got into a fight with Hiyori, the second in command of the Vaizard unit.

"Wonderful!" came Shinji's voice. "How've ya been, Ichigo?" His voice became relaxed as he spoke.

Ichigo shook his head. "I've been fine," answered Ichigo as he stepped away from his mirror and headed for his back door.

"Excellent! How's ya daddy?" asked Shinji.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. _You've gotta be kidding me_ , he thought. _You may know my dad and me, but don't mix work and our private lives._

"Aren't you supposed to be keeping me focused?" asked Ichigo as he put a hand on his forehead and leaned on his left leg. "I'm on a mission here."

"Alright, alright, yeesh!" said Shinji. "What's with everyone an' having a stick up his ass today?" Shuffling papers were heard. "Okay, Ichigo. I'm sure you already know where the UFO is located, so I don't need to remind you. Remember to just get in and get out. If ya come across any life forms that threaten your life, don't hesitate to defend yourself."

"Yes, sir," answered Ichigo. He slipped out his back door, locking it. He quickly ran into the shadows of the hallway that led to the stairs. He quickly slipped to the stairway and slipped into the apartment building's yard. He may live there, but he has to abide by the first rule, don't reveal one's self as a part of the DAETU.

From the yard, Ichigo hopped the back black fence and landed on the concrete of the alleyway. The lights were dimly lit in the alley, so Ichigo felt a little at ease with knowing that. He looked up and could see the mountains in the distance. Going to the mountains on foot would take hours for Ichigo, even at full sprint, so he quickly made his way to the corner of the alleyway and looked about.

 _Come to daddy_ , he thought with a smile under his mask. He faced a broken down garage with its door locked in place by a chain and lock. He took out his sword and brought down a swift blow to the chain, making it rattle and fall to the ground in loud clinks. The door itself moaned as it swung inward to reveal the dark belly of the garage.

Ichigo walked in, not minding the dusty air and heat. His footsteps filled the quiet air as he approached his beloved baby. Despite not seeing what he was looking at, Ichigo reached out and clutched at a plastic cloth, pulling it free and sending dust flying in a frenzy. He dropped the cloth and brought his wrist to his mouth.

"Turn on," he said in a whisper.

Within the next second, an engine roared and a single light blinded the garage's main door. The bike purred as the rest of the lights on the body glinted, allowing Ichigo to see that the bike was still in good condition.

"That's my baby," Ichigo praised as he straddled his seat and undid the kickstand. He tested out the roar of the bike engine and smirked at its immediate response. With a quick click to his left wrist's button, the main door of the garage lifted, allowing Ichigo to speed out before the door completely opened.

The bike zoomed loudly as it carried the DAETU scout down the sleepy streets of Karakura. The slapping wind flattened the loose parts of Ichigo's uniform to his body, molding out the muscular structure of his torso, arms, and legs. The rattle of the chain on Zangetsu sounded lightly as car lights emerged on the road.

Ichigo tsked and made a sharp turn, riding into an alleyway. The alleyway was dark and cold in contrast to the lit streets with unopened shops and restaurants. He inhaled the slightly disturbing scent of trash and aged mold. Brown eye focused on the destination ahead. He emerged from the alleyway and sped down a street to turn onto a highway. There he rode peacefully on the slightly empty road, enjoying the sound of his engine.

He caught sight of the sign that pointed in the direction toward the forest preserves of Karakura, which were right under the mountains. He made a right onto the exit and floated amongst the fading civilized buildings in to the green shrubby forest. His bike slowed as he neared the campsite, looking about for any signs of campers or young party-goers. Satisfied with the emptiness and darkness surrounding him, Ichigo commanded his bike to shut off and dismounted the seat, kicking up the kickstand to rest his bike.

The mountain seemed to grow in a threatening manner as Ichigo looked upward. He didn't need to mentally chant the coordinates of the location, for the location was familiar already. Ichigo recalled a few years ago that there was a report of strange sightings on the mountain, even showing traces of markings on the news channel. He watched arguments amongst scholars on television, listening to one side argue the markings are the work of minor delinquents and the other arguing that the markings are of alien making.

Ichigo sided with the alien argument at the time due to his knowledge that none of the kids were boring enough to draw symbols with no color or meaning.

 _I guess I finally get to see those markings for myself_ , thought Ichigo.

He looked at the forestry and blinked at the immense darkness clouding the moonlit shrubs and trees, looking like green frosted branches with a black filling. More memories flooded his senses. His muscles twitched, and his brain re-saw all of the possible dangers that could go on in a hiding place like forestry.

He stepped forward in a calm manner, calculating how fast he would run and how agile he would need to be to move about swiftly. He debated traveling through the trees or taking one of the walkways that was paved around the mountain's base. He debated whether or not he should put on the night vision contacts in his eyes quickly or just rely on his own eyesight. He sighed as he stopped before the trees.

 _Gonna be morning anyway_ , he thought. _In that case, I should just keep the night vision off and travel through the trees... The pathway takes too long, too._

A light hand quietly parts some bushes, and a steady foot steps behind mother nature's boundary. When his toes were set and locked in the branch covered ground, Ichigo pushed off his foot and darted forward. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark, utilizing the stray strands of moonlight hovering in the air. His feet made quick work of staying as much in the air as possible; his eyes locked on his trail ahead, using peripheral vision to aid his knowing of his surroundings; and his arms pumped at his sides, pounding the air in rhythm with his rising heartbeat and his expanding lungs.

Trees that were in his way were quickly avoided or used to Ichigo's advantage. He jumped over felled trees and used the tops of rocks to lighten his running sounds. The smell of deer droppings and wild foliage attacked his nostrils from time to time, and the sound of birds and bugs filled his ears with their morning music.

A wide stream's rushing water came to Ichigo's ears, and the smell of water overtook him. He spotted the stream up ahead, noticing the shimmer from the rising sun. After coming around a tree, Ichigo jumped on a large rock near the stream's clear water and leapt to the other side, landing on the balls of his feet and dashing forward.

 _I should be close_ , thought Ichigo as he continued to run in the half darkness.

Just as he thought of following the stream, he came upon the base of the mountain. The rock was painted with leaves and vines, and it was dusted by the branches of nearby trees. With a small huff, Ichigo stopped before a tree that was near the mountain base and leapt high, grabbing on to the nearest branch. From there, he swung his body upward and continued to do so, grabbing on the following branches. When he got to the top, Ichigo kept his head under the leaves as he looked about, searching for the mountain's carved stairway.

When he did spot the stairway, he sighed; the stairway was a little over a mile away. How he could tell was the faint line the stairway made against the dark mountainside in the bright sunlight.

 _Better get to it_ , he thought.

With that, he slipped down from his perch and landed on the ground. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. With a small grunt, he bound forward, running for the stairway. His steps didn't stop, and his now tiring breath wasn't stopping, either. He kept going until he came upon the stairs, acquainting himself with their mossy green and vine lined steps. He did stop before the stairway to catch his breath. The chips in the mountain steps and the uneven elevation made Ichigo groan: he had a lot to deal with on the way up.

As he brought down his hands from his head, Ichigo checked in with his captain. Two fingers went to the headphone in his mask. He said, "Captain Hirako, this is scout Ichigo Kurosaki checking in. I am below the coordinates of my intended location. Over."

A slight hiss in the phones sounded, but Shinji's voice came through anyway. "Gotcha, Ichigo!" said the man in a happy voice. "I'm logging in your location and time. Go ahead and move on."

The scout, who rolled his eyes at the captain's relaxed response, nodded and answered, "Yes, Shinji." He cringed when he heard Shinji squealing with joy that he didn't call him captain. He huffed. "I'm going now," he announced, making the other finally leave him alone. With a shake of his head, Ichigo started to bound up the stairs.

The stairs were just as demanding with his energy as running, but his thighs clenched painfully at their repetitive use. His body demanded he rest, so Ichigo pumped his legs faster up the stairs, reaching the top in under ten minutes. A sigh of relief left his lips as he put his arms on his head, taking in as much air as possible. As he did so, he jogged behind a tree and leaned against the gnarled trunk. His chest heaved heavily as he rested; over an hour of constant running was no joke. His eyes rolled upward, seeing the soft fall of gently blown pink petals. As his breath became gentler, Ichigo took in the scent of the blossom's fallings petals.

 _One thing I will never forget about these mountains_ , he thought, _is the look of overflowing pink._

During the spring, the cherry blossoms would bloom, creating a necklace of pink across the mountain's middle, where the trees were spread about amongst other wild trees. He would say the mountain had a forest of its own.

Ichigo looked around the trunk of his tree, seeing the forest of mixed pink and wild trees. He took note that another staircase did lie at the other end of the forest, which was closed in by the bowl shape of the mountain walls. The coordinates rung in his head again, making him remember that he was only a forest and a staircase away from finding extraterrestrial life. This encounter would change the way the world existed; that's what Ichigo thought.

Thoughts of new education and upgraded safety ran through his head as Ichigo came from his tree and entered the forest. Even a simple piece of equipment could change a hundred years worth of technology development. _No more faulty guns, no more sickness, no more..._ Ichigo's thought's trailed. The perfume of the forest's scatter blossoms wafted under his nose as he ran. Because the sun was up, Ichigo could see perfectly within the gaps of trees.

Getting to the other staircase didn't take too long, and getting up the stairs didn't bother Ichigo, either. When he got to the top of the stairway, he hid himself again to breath. He scanned around the rocky area. He saw more trees. He deduced that his presence would most likely be noticed by whatever was there due to his closer presence.

He put two fingers to his headphones and said, "Scout Ichigo Kurosaki checking in. I am at the coordinated sight, and I am going to investigate. Over." He waited for a response.

"Over," came Shinji's voice. "Your time and place has been logged in... Hey, Ichigo."

"Yeah," replied Ichigo as he looked around again. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a strange rustle from afar.

"Be careful," was Shinji's only advice. "Remember your main duty as a scout." His voice sounded worried and firm.

"Don't worry," answered Ichigo, "I'll get in and get out." He brought his fingers from his headphones.

He focused his gaze on where he saw the rustle, which was across from him. His eyes widened

when the little bush did rustle again. He unsheathed Zangetsu and stalked carefully toward the rustling. His steps were quiet, and his breathing was barely coming in or out with air. Ichigo reached out with one hand as the other held Zangetsu at the ready. Before he could lay a hand on the bush, a little creature jumped from the bush and bumped in to Ichigo's shin.

Ichigo flinched and almost tripped on his own feet as he back away. He had bit his cheek to keep himself from yelling out in surprise. He looked at the creature, angling his head when he noticed that the little guy was not an earth animal.

The little animal looked like a guinea pig, but it had no mouth. It's lone eye was large, blue, and glittery with two pupils. Its little ears twitched as its nose wagged about, smelling its surroundings. Is paws were really tiny, and its back was lined with little white spikes. Despite not having a mouth, the creature managed to make sounds like that of a crying puppy or a begging rabbit.

"What are you?" mouthed Ichigo to himself. He pursed his lips in nervousness when the creature's ear raised after he questioned himself.

The little creature stood on its hind legs and sniffed at Ichigo, resting its forepaws on his shin as it did so. After tilting its head, the creature got back on all fours and ran in a circle, jumping as if it were in mere excitement. It jumped side to side and spun about some more. Overall, the little thing seemed absolutely harmless.

Ichigo smiled, for he thought the little guy was actually cute, despite its odd appearance. "You're a weird one," he said as he knelt down to look closer at the creature. He almost laughed when the little thing fell on its back after jumping really high. Its little legs scrambled in the air. "Here, I'll help you." He put away his sword and used both hands to gently hold the little creature. He noticed that the fur was soft, and the underbelly was searing hot against his thumbs.

Thus, Ichigo quickly turned the creature over on its paws, shaking his thumbs to cool them off. When the creature looked up at him and rubbed at his shin, Ichigo pat the little guy's head and scratched under its chin. He chuckled when he heard the little guy purr and push itself on his finger. When he withdrew, the little creature's lone eye seemed to tear up and release a yellow liquid.

"Are you crying?" asked Ichigo as he peered closer to the creature.

When Ichigo scratched under its chin again, the little guy stopped its tearing and purred again. This time he smiled. As he kept scratching the other, Ichigo pressed a button with his tongue on his unoccupied hand, bring his palm over the little creature. When he finished, he brought his hand up to his face to see a picture of the creature on the miniature screen of his palm.

"Send to Captain Shinji Hirako under the name of 'Unidentified Creature' with this message: the creature is harmless and resembles that of a house pet," Ichigo said to his glove. When the screen flashed green, he sighed in content.

Ichigo looked back at the creature and whispered, "What should I call you, little guy?" He smiled as the creature pulled away from his finger and shook its head like a dog, ears twitching as it looked about. "How about I call you..." He tapped his chin. "I'll call you Domino... Do you like that?"

The creature, Domino, didn't reply as it looked up at Ichigo and wagged its little stump tail. Domino looked at Ichigo and started to walk the way Ichigo came from. It looked at the scout, expecting him to follow.

The Scout shook his head. "I have to go somewhere," he said. He got to his feet and dusted himself off. "I'll catch you later, Domino." With that, he took off into the trees.

He almost tripped when he heard the high pitch squeal of Domino's voice. _Shit_ , thought Ichigo. He quickly climbed a tree and hid amongst the shadows of the leaves. He looked about, seeing

Domino run to the base of his tree and climb up to him, sitting on his shoulder and cuddling against his cheek. The searing belly didn't burn him through his suit, so Ichigo was fine with the contact.

 _Seriously?_ thought Ichigo as he looked at Domino. _I bet he's from whatever landed here, so there is definitely something up ahead. Damn it! Why didn't I think of moving earlier, then?_ With his reprimanding of himself finished, Ichigo climbed back down after checking nothing would threaten him or little Domino.

Ichigo whispered for Domino to hold on as he darted forward, running at his highest speed. Excitement poured through his veins and made him giddy. If little Domino looks cute and is harmless to a fly, then the alien life must be friendly, too, right? Ichigo dodged a few trees and stopped before an open clearing of blown away trees.

Branches were littered everywhere, and leaves were charred and colored the ground. In the middle of it all stood a giant ship. The ship itself looked like a saucer with the bulk of an egg shape, throwing off the whole saucer look. The outside shell was smooth and black. There were no windows or any colorful buttons that one would see on television. The ship was hovering above the ground, only being held down by a few metallic cords attached to the very center of the roof.

The scout's mouth was gaped in awe, and his eyes were wide with wonder. "This...this is...wow..." Ichigo mumbled. He stepped closer and closer, eventually standing at the edge of the ship's underbelly. He touched the surface, but took his hand back when he felt a spark of cold sting him.

"Why do strange things hurt?" Ichigo growled to himself as he shook his hand. He looked at Domino when he heard a puppy whine. "Domino?" The little guy just shivered and curled in the crook of Ichigo's neck. "Scared, huh?" he asked quietly. He kept his eyes on the ship as he walked around, not finding any source of an entrance. The surface was too smooth.

"How the hell do I get in?" he asked. Ichigo looked to Domino, who had hid its face from view. He smiled as he smoothed the fur on Domino's back. "No need to be scared. I'm here."

He kept his steps quiet as he moved about once more, deciding to quickly tap at the foreign metal with a few fingers. On his third time around, he heard a hiss. Ichigo backed away from the ship as he saw a blinding white split the underbelly. Two sliding doors slid open, releasing a stairway. Ichigo felt his heart jump.

 _This means that the alien life walks_ , thought Ichigo. He felt like a true scientist discovering something amazing like the cure for cancer. _If the creature can walk, then that means there's a possibility the creature is humanoid!_ Ichigo rubbed at his head as he walked up the steps, being careful to keep his steps steady.

When he arrived inside, Ichigo almost jumped in excitement. There was a hallway that traced the ship's shape and led to extra hallways that most likely went to the center of the ship. The scout walked about, being careful not to touch anything.

"This is amazing," he said with awe. With a quick blink of his eyes, Ichigo brought up the activated camera of his glove and kept his hand up, recording everything he saw. As he recorded, he took video notes to go along with the video.

"The hallways look clean and are colored white," said Ichigo as he walked about. "There are no pictures or windows on the inside or outside of the ship, indicating travel must be done without direct sight. From the quiet, the host is most likely gone." He looked back at the entrance, recording the stairway. "I entered on stairs, meaning the new life form can walk and can possibly take up a humanoid form... This is definitely a step further for us all." Ichigo felt Domino leave its perch, so he looked around, seeing the creature scuffling around a corner.

"The little creature I found earlier must've came from this ship," added Ichigo as he followed Domino. "I named him or her Domino. I am unsure of the gender." He kept his hand up as he looked around the corner and spotted Domino jumping up and down. As he got closer, Domino scurried off in another direction. "Domino must want us to see something," he noted as he followed the little creature.

Domino skidded to a halt before a door, jumping on and off the door itself. It squealed a little and scratched at the door.

Ichigo kept his steps quieter than before as he approached the door. "This looks to be a room," noted Ichigo as he touched the door. The door itself looked to be two sliding doors, so Ichigo felt around the wall for any hidden buttons or sensors that would unlock the barrier. "Buttons and sensors so far have been made to escape the common eye," he said as he still felt around. "Entry into the ship was based on luck."

A hiss came to his ears, so Ichigo stepped back and watched the doors slide wide open. The doors didn't reveal a room; they revealed another wall. His mouth dropped, and his eyes widened. His heart sped up as he stared, and his breathing became nonexistent. The camera of his glove recorded the entire section filled with skulls.

Skulls of different creatures were mounted from biggest to smallest. The skull to the far left resembled a t-rex, while the skull to the far right resembled a human skull. The white bones were too clean, revealing the littlest details and curves in cheek bones and teeth. Cracks were present amongst the smaller skulls, indicating to Ichigo that death was dealt to the brain. Some skulls had spines handing from the back, cracked and also clean. The human skull alone, had its spine with a few ribs intact.

Ichigo gulped. He stuttered, "T-T-There are s-s-s-skulls lining t-this wall. They a-are all clean of any f-f-flessssh, and all are carnivorous due to their sh-sh-sharp canines... There's a hu-hu-human skull in the c-collection. DAETU should consider this lifeform h-hostile. I repeat. DAETU should consider this life form hostile. Please prepare a unit for self defense of Karakura." He gulped and added, "Send." The screen flashed green. "God help us."

He walked up to the line of skulls and saw a skull that was bigger than the t-rex's. The skull looked like Domino's head. Teeth were at the very bottom of the skull, showing a missing bottom jaw, and the lone eye socket looked to be bashed at the sides. Brown eyes looked to Domino, who was shedding yellow tears and staring at the same skull he was.

"Domino..." Ichigo whispered. "You were trying to warn me about this, weren't you?" He kept his eyes on little Domino, who seemed to sniffle. "I'm sorry..." The little creature went back up to its perch on his shoulder and cuddled in his neck. He pat the little guy.

Ichigo, then, held his breath as he went over to the human skull. He saw a large hole in the very center of the brain's home. The jaw was a bit broken with a few missing teeth. The cheek bones were cracked, and the eye sockets were chipped along the edges.

"What happened to you?" he asked as he touched the smooth skull. Just as he touched near the skull's injury, he heard Domino whimpering. "Wha..." He turned about but saw nothing, but he knew. Domino was scared, so he should be, too. "Time to go," he quickly said.

With that Ichigo turned on his heel and bolted for the exit. Get in; get out. Ichigo would do that. The technology didn't matter anymore; the advanced life didn't matter anymore; and the promise of a better education didn't matter anymore. He burst from the entrance he found and flung himself into the nearby forest and onto the stairway. He cleared the stairs in five minutes of haste, and he flung himself into the next forest.

He went down his familiar path, which was trailed at the very center of the forest. He felt off, though. Ichigo came to slow jog, then he stopped. He walked forward, looking about to find a cleared out area. The trees were felled in his path, but he wasn't alone. He hid behind a tree as he saw something swinging in the clearing. He narrowed his eyes in focus, ignoring Domino's whimpers.

His mouth went completely dry at the sight of a human body hanging from a tree. A dual meat hook was was shoved into the body's chest cavity from the back, possibly puncturing the lungs. Ichigo looked around again and felt still uneasy when he found no one around. He held his breath as he came in closer to the hanging body, still hiding behind what he could. The stench of rotting flesh came to his nose, making his eyes water at its indecency.

He could see the body still wore some cloth, and the head was still attached to the body. Thus, Ichigo moved in another tree closer. Brown eyes focused on the cloth, making him freeze when he read DAETU. Seeing a comrade, Ichigo instantly flung himself from safety and turned the body around to face him. The meat hook, indeed, did puncture the lungs.

Ichigo recognized the unmasked and scratched face: Luppy of the 5th Scouts troop. Blood was caked around the other's mouth and stained on the entire front of the uniform. His eyes were still wide open with his lips parted. His cheeks were sliced in ribbons. He could tell the other couldn't mutter any last words due to drowning in his own blood. The uniform was shredded in parts; Ichigo couldn't tell if it was due to an animal, the creature, or trees. The belt was ripped, and the pants were shredded at the legs.

The scout swallowed nervously.

He looked around the body, checking for anything that could tell him anything, for he didn't know what he was against as he remained in the mountains. He saw Luppy's glove, so Ichigo took it and clutched it as he looked up at Luppy's face. He apologized and wished the other good fortune in death.

Two things scared him at this point: he was alone and Luppy's body wasn't in his path the first time around with felled trees. Thus, Ichigo was very aware of his situation.

 _This sick bastard is watching me_ , thought Ichigo. _He probably knew I was here from the start. After finding Luppy and hanging him in my old path... Wait..._

Ichigo pulled out a chip from Luppy's glove and inserted it into his own. He quickly connected the glove's speaker to his headset and played what he hoped Luppy had both recorded and saved during his time there. After doing so, he started to quietly make his way through the forest. He knew that if he ran, he would make more noise, so he pulled out Tensa and held the gun firmly up to his chest as he made his way about.

As he did so, he heard the following message:

" _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" came Luppy's panicking voice. Movement through bushes and_

 _avoiding trees could be heard. "Captain Aizen, are you there?!"_

" _Yes, scout Luppy," came the cool reply. "What is it? What did you find?"_

 _A felled tree could be heard from afar along with a deafening roar._

" _I found an alien, sir," came Luppy's quick reply. His breathing was harsh in the speaker. "He's_

 _chasing me! H-He's really fast! Oh God! Help me!"_

" _What?!" came Aizen's suddenly panicked reply. "Keep running! Get out of there, kid!"_

" _I am!" came a sob from Luppy. "He's too big and too fast! I-I- No!"_

 _A crash filled the speaker. Cries were heard as a roar sounded out._

" _Luppy!" cried Aizen._

" _No! Stop! No!" came Luppy's cry. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

" _Luppy!" yelled Aizen. "Shit!" A click sounded._

Ichigo killed the message. His heart was jumping, and his blood was running extra cold in fear. _They knew..._ he thought. _The DAETU knew this was dangerous, but they still sent me...unless captain Aizen didn't report this..._ His hands started to sweat and shake as he slumped against a tree. _I gotta tell my captain about this._

With two fingers to his headphones, Ichigo said, "This is scout Ichigo Kurosaki. Please respond."

"I'm here," came Shinji's voice.

"Yes," said Ichigo. "I sent a video of my findings to you not too long ago."

"I have received it, and I am processing everything I saw," replied Shinji. "Are you out of the preserve yet?"

"No."

"Then hurry up and get out!" said Shinji. "I don't know what you're up against, but whatever it is; it ain't friendly. New mission for ya: get the hell out of there."

"You don't need to tell me twice," answered Ichigo. He gulped. "But I have to ask you somethin'."

"Now's not the time for questions, Ichigo," scolded Shinji. "You should keep moving."

Ichigo ignored Shinji's scolding and said, "Listen to this and send it to the head of DAETU!" With that, he played the message he heard. When the message finished, Shinji didn't make a sound.

"Shinji?"

"Get out of there now!" screamed Shinji. "I ain't losin' one of my scouts! Get out of there!"

Ichigo's heart seemed to kickstart at Shinji's voice, especially when Domino started to shiver. He squeezed Tensa as he allowed his headphones to stay on. Not wasting a second, Ichigo leapt away from the tree and started the fastest run he could. He didn't care that the trees were mostly in his way; he just kept going. Just as he reached a familiar setting of blossoms, he heard a loud roar that made his entire body freeze. He clenched his eyes shut as he held onto his ears, trying to block out the loud cry that threatened his hearing.

When the roar died down, Ichigo's ears were ringing. He felt Domino clutching at his suit and neck skin with its little paws. He couldn't figure out where the sound came from.

"That was that thing," came Shinji's voice. "Keep movin', Ichigo. Don't stop runnin' until you're back here."

The orange haired man nodded and panted as he started up his run again, reaching the edge of the mountain's forestry. He stopped before the stairs, though. Swooshing sounds were heard around him, and strong bites of wind passed Ichigo, making the little folds in his uniform flutter. He looked about, but he only saw blurs, which were enough to make him want to cry.

"Who's there?!" he yelled. More blurs. "Come out!" Ichigo was stumbling back and forth, trying to see what was messing with him.

"Don't, Ichigo!" came Shinji's voice.

"Coward!" Ichigo suddenly yelled in anger, making him red at the face from more than just fear.

"Ichigo!" screamed Shinji. "Don't lose your head!" When Ichigo didn't reply, he asked, "Ichigo? You there?"

When the blurs stopped, Ichigo heard a faint growl behind him. He gulped as he turned around, feeling his body tremor. In front of him, stood the creature. Domino squealed, clinging to Ichigo tighter than before.

"Ichigo?" came Shinji's voice. No response. "ICHIGO!" Still no response. "Damn it, kid! Don't you die on me! I'm sending in the infantry right now! Hold on as long as you can!" A click came to Ichigo's deaf ears.

He couldn't hear his captain screaming into the depths of his ear, nor did he hear the outcry of sending help. He was frozen. Ichigo's eyes were at their widest, and his lips were parted. His breath was gone, but his life felt the instant pain of being threatened.

 _Shit_ , was all he thought.

The creature was exactly as Luppy had said, huge, and it was also as Ichigo had predicted, humanoid. It stood higher than six feet tall, exceeding the height of Ichigo by more than a foot. Red hair was tied high on the creature's head and drizzled down its back like a cape. The hair was braided in some parts, draping over the creature's shoulders for decoration.

A serpent skull masked the creature's face. The arms were bare, but the shoulders and forearms were covered in armour. The left pectoral muscle and shins were covered in armour, too. The hips were covered by a loincloth, and a sash adorned its torso in mere decor. Its feet were bare, and the toes had sharp claws.

Muscle was draped over the creature in thick heaps, and the bare skin, torso and all, was covered by alien tattoos. The gloveless hands were large and had sharp nails at the ends. The eyes glowed a deadly gold, while the hands held up a spear, which was decorated in more than one human skull. After it held up the weapon with a blade as wicked as the devil himself, the creature threw back its head and roared.

Ichigo flinched, not feeling Domino's little nails in his neck. Sweat started to roll down his face and appear all over his body. "This..." he started, "he killed more than one person...where?..."

The creature crouched and hoisted its weapon over its shoulder, making the skulls clank together; it banged on its left pectoral and growled.

The scout could only stand there as the creature bolted toward him at lightning speed. With as quick of a reaction he could muster, Ichigo shot Tensa, sending a specialized bullet at the creature. He panicked when the creature flashed from sight and appeared before him, slapping away the gun.

After seeing his gun fly, Ichigo was slapped across the face. His body flew and rolled to the forest's edge. His chest was on fire, for his lungs were burning from the sudden loss of air. His ribs ached and his back was pounding in pain. The outcries of a detached Domino were heard.

The little Domino pattered to Ichigo, limping lightly as it moved hastily. It pressed its cold nose to Ichigo's uninjured cheek, making squealing sounds.

Ichigo rolled his head to Domino and saw the flowing tears. "Domino," he said, wincing at his body's pain.

 _If this little guy can get up and walk to me, then I can get up_ , Ichigo thought.

As Domino moved aside, Ichigo groaned as he crunched up and leaned on his arm to raise himself. He staggered a bit, but he managed to spread his feet apart in support. He leaned against a tree that Domino had climbed and felt his face. He hissed as he brought his hand away from his stinging face, and he grimaced when he saw blood coating his fingers in a fine layer. He touched his other cheek, feeling only his skin. Domino made a puppy whine in his ear.

 _My mask_ , he thought as he looked about frantically. He looked toward the creature, where it was flinging the black material of his mask away. _Fuck!_

Ichigo knew a lot about weapon and bare hand combat. He knew that if a fighter was good at his technique and never stopped practicing, he could take on the world. However, if another were to have a better technique, then he should know his limits, stand down, and train some more to fight another day. Ichigo didn't have the time to work on his speed, so he knew he'd be gambling.

 _That thing's not gonna let me run_ , thought Ichigo as he took a step back. _I know that for sure._ The memory of Luppy's message replayed in his head.

With a shaky hand, Ichigo brought out Zangetsu. The blade sang as it came from its sheath and glimmered in the sunlight that shined down heatedly.

The creature seemed to chuckle as it presented its weapon, accepting Ichigo's challenge. The skulls dangled with their deadly stares of endless agony. With a grunt, the creature leapt forward and brought down its curved blade upon the spot Ichigo was standing. It looked up at Ichigo, who was getting to his feet in haste.

Ichigo watched the creature just breathe and observe him. He decided to move. With a small step forward, Ichigo sliced his sword upward. His arms shook as Zangetsu was stopped with the palm of the creature's bare hand.

 _No way_ , thought the scout.

He untangled his blade from the other's palm and brought it back up to defend himself. His lips were pursed, and his eyes were narrowed. The thudding still sparked in his torso, and the thudding was making its way to his thighs. His muscles were twitching as he stood there, staring at the creature.

"Rrraaaah!" Ichigo growled as he started to swing his blade. Zangetsu was blocked at every blow. The blade's edge only made a blunt sound as it was stopped in its tracks. "What-UH!" he grunted as he was knocked in the gut with the blunt side of the other's spear. Before he could cough, Ichigo was knocked aside by a smack to the head. Had his body not turned, he would've hit the rough edge of a tree and damaged his face.

His back slammed against the tree as he lay on his side, coughing and trying to breathe. Getting simply slapped was too painful for Ichigo. He could already feel his ribs being so hurt that they would possibly break from another small slap to the face.

 _His hits feel like a swinging ton of bricks_ , Ichigo thought. He coughed and struggled to get to sit up. His hands were empty; Zangetsu was spotted lying a few yards away. He coughed again, feeling his breathing to be painful. _How the hell do I beat this thing?_

The creature tilted its head as it walked to Ichigo. Its steps were firm and made the mountain dirt crumble. The claws dug deep, ruining nature's ground. It twirled its spear, making the skulls spin in a frenzy, as it walked to Ichigo, preparing to inflict another blow.

Ichigo tried to get his body to move, frustrated with the amount of pain accompanying his movements. "No..." he wheezed as he kicked at the dirt to move away. As the creature brought up its weapon, Ichigo brought up his arm, knowing he would lose it and his head.

A loud puppy whine was heard as Ichigo saw Domino jump from its perch and attach itself to the creature, making the thing growl out like a mad lion. Domino was hanging off of the pectoral of the creature, making puppy growls as it made the larger alien growl and swat at Domino. The little guy seemed to flash as it moved about, causing pain.

The orange haired scout narrowed his eyes and saw Domino, indeed, had a mouth. A small mouth with little razor teeth. He kept in mind not to piss Domino off. Seeing that Domino was giving him time, Ichigo quickly and steadily got to his feet. He ran for Zangetsu and picked it up. Then, he turned and ran at the large creature, aiming for its face, and swung his blade to decapitate it.

Brown eyes were wide as he watched his blade meet the mask after Domino had been flung far into the forest canopy. _Shit_ , he thought as the blade made a cracking sound with the mask, sending it flying off of the creature's face. He quickly took a step back and held up his sword in defense. _I'm dead_.

The creature paused with its face turned as if in shock at being struck. Then, it turned, making Ichigo's eyes go even wider. The creature was more than just humanoid; it looked human. Its face resembled that of a handsome man. Tattoos arched from its eye brows, framing strong cheekbones and a strong chin. Dangerous eyes were narrowed, housing a pair of golden irises and slit pupils. The lips were plump and soft to the eye.

The first thought that hit Ichigo was, _He looks human._ His gaze turned from shock to fear, however, when the creature bared its teeth.

Shark like teeth were visible to Ichigo's eyes, and they parted, revealing a triple split tongue that licked at its lips. Then, the jaw stretched to make its mouth wider, and the creature roared at Ichigo, making the man flinch and almost whimper.

 _I must_ , thought Ichigo as he tried to seem unafraid, _not show fear._

He took a deep and shaky breath. After the creature stopped its roar, Ichigo pursed his lips in defiance. No one was going to take his head without a fight or a scratch.

"Fuck you!" roared Ichigo as he readied his weapon and ran forward.

At the same time, the creature ran forward, too. Both clashed with their weapons. Being more tired than the other, Ichigo relied on his weight to keep himself from being pushed over. He stared at the other's golden eyes, wondering if he could just gouge them somehow and win the fight. He had a staredown with the creature, which suddenly made a maniacal grin that made Ichigo's heart freeze.

He felt something slithering along his body, then the slithering started to wrap around his limbs and tighten. Before Ichigo could get a good glance, he was pulled from his lock with the alien and held at a steady distance. He yelled out in surprise.

"What the fuck! What the hell is this?!" Ichigo screamed as he tried to move. He looked at his arms and legs, then he looked at the creature, which was smugly smiling.

Ichigo noticed that there were stalks sprouting from behind the creature, so he thought they were alien plants. But, when the creature moved, the stalks moved with him, so Ichigo realized that the creature had spouted tentacles. His arms were held afar at the wrists, and his waist was tightly held, too. His legs were held at the ankles and thighs, making him completely immobile. His sword hand was tightened, making him drop his sword.

 _This is how it ends?!_ Ichigo panicked. _I lose my head to a sick fucking alien!_

He was brought lower to eye level with the creature, who planted its spear in the ground and pounded a fist at its left pectoral. "Renji," it sounded.

His breath was gone as he heard the first word from this totally different life form. "What?" he breathed.

The creature smiled and said once more in its rough and deep voice, "Renji." Then, it put its hand on Ichigo's chest and said some other words that were not understandable. The words came out rough and scratchy; the dialect seemed to be only able to exist due to the creature's three tongues. Renji's hand replanted on Ichigo's chest, and Renji repeated its scratchy words.

Taking a wild guess as to what Renji was asking, Ichigo answered, "Ichigo..." After answering, the creature seemed to make a boasting sound as it spoke, making Ichigo want to cover his ears from listening and trying to understand.

When Renji was done talking, Ichigo couldn't help but want to know why Renji was there. He wanted to demand answers from this intruder, and he wanted to kill it just as much. But he knew that talking to Renji wouldn't do any good. If he couldn't understand the alien, then the alien most likely wouldn't be able to understand him. Plus, his skull was only a few seconds away from being severed from his shoulders.

Renji reached behind him and brought forth a tiny pill-like device that beeped. The device was small and had a smooth surface and was black. It reminded Ichigo of the creature's ship. Though, the device beeped loudly and expanded to the shape of a bloated hotdog. Little spidery spikes came forth from it and danced around before molding back to its hotdog shape.

"What's that for?" Ichigo suddenly said as he stared at the device. His entire being jumped at the realization; the shape was a giveaway. "You're not gonna-no! No!"

Fearing what he knew the little device was for, Ichigo started to struggle again. As he did so, he felt Renji's clawed hand on his chest, making him stop and stare. His eyes watered and he screamed out at the burning pain as Renji dragged his hand down, ripping off his uniform at the torso and hips while slicing Ichigo's peachy skin.

"Hah...Haaaah," Ichigo breathed harshly as he slumped forward. Tears poured down his face as he whimpered. His entire torso was on fire; the slices thudded painfully. He coughed to relieve himself of officially crying. Sweat ran down his face and body as he tried to further control his emotions. "Bas...tard," he said in a shaky and high pitched voice.

Ichigo yelped as his chin was grabbed and he was forced to look up. His watery brown eyes faced the cold gold. He heard Renji speak in his foreign tongue, gesturing to the little hotdog device in his hand as it did so. His eyes widened as he felt his underpants get ripped off by a tentacle that slithered near his crotch.

"AHHH!" he yelped as his thighs were spread wide apart. He arched his back and fought once more. "No!" he screamed. "No, no, no! No!" His face was turning red as he screamed. "No! No-AAAHHHH!" he yelled out as his rectum was penetrated by a tentacle. His screams were muffled by a tentacle being shoved in his mouth, too. He screamed and cried around the tentacle as he felt his hole being violated.

Renji was smirking as it watched Ichigo's hole get stretched. His golden eyes were at eye level with Ichigo's open thighs. The device was tossed up and down in its hand as Renji waited.

The orange haired man stopped his screaming, feeling his throat and jaw starting to hurt. He quieted and whimpered as the tentacle in his ass pumped in and out of him. His hips felt as if they were being splintered, and his hole, he could tell, was torn and bleeding. As the tentacle did its job, he felt a spark of some sort. He gasped around the tentacle in his mouth.

When the feeling came again, Ichigo arched his back and hips in to that feeling. Ichigo knew what was going on down there: the tentacle was hitting his prostate. Ichigo didn't care for bodily pleasures from either gender, but that didn't mean he didn't know how men were able to give and receive pleasure in sex.

Ichigo arched again and moaned around the tentacle. His saliva was starting to leak from his mouth and coat the tentacle and his chin. Tears ran down his cheeks to stain them even more. His face started to become redder from more than just screaming his lungs out, and his body became flushed, adding to the blood streaming over his skin. The heat in his body was flowing to his hips; Ichigo felt himself become erect. He groaned loudly and pressed his hips onto the penetrating tentacle as Ichigo felt his hole stretching.

 _That tentacle_ , Ichigo thought, _is expanding..._

"Mmmphf! Mmmmm..." Ichigo moaned. "Ahmmmmphf! Hm! Hm! Mmmmm!" His eyes clenched tight as he opened his mouth and suddenly caressed the tentacle with his tongue. He sealed his lips on the tentacle and sucked lazily to muffle himself as he continued to press his hips on the pleasuring tentacle.

 _I guess...a little...fuck...before death...isn't so bad_ , Ichigo thought as the tentacle started to slither in and out faster and harder.

Suddenly, the tentacle in Ichigo's mouth was pulled away, and the penetrating tentacle was pulled away, too. Panting and almost feeling upset, Ichigo looked down upon Renji with lidded eyes. He could see that his hole was at eye level with Renji's face, making blush as figuring the sick bastard watched him be violated. He saw Renji inspecting its tentacles, pondering as it touched lightly at the one with saliva and touched the other coated in blood. At least the device was gone.

Ichigo tried to will away his erection, but it wouldn't go down. Instead, the erect flesh twitched, leaking precum and making it look like a melting popsicle. He noticed Renji suddenly staring intensely at his erection, tilting its head in wonder. His heart clenched when Renji's sharp fingers touched his erection and were brought back to Renji's face.

Renji sniffed at the liquid on his fingers and opened its mouth. The triple split tongue wrapped around its fingers and retreated back in its mouth. The tongue darted back out, though, and cleansed the rest of its fingers of the steamy and salty liquid, each tongue wrapping around the digits and wiping up every drop.

The orange haired scout didn't know whether to gag at such a reaction or feel flattered for, what he assumed, tasting good. He saw the glazed, satisfied eyes on the other, but he still felt a pang of fear enter him.

His body was lowered a little, and Renji touched at Ichigo's erection again. The scout hissed at the contact, feeling the cold from the other's fingers. He watched Renji's eyes and slithering tongue. Then, Renji opened his mouth and took Ichigo all in one go.

"Ah! Hah! Uh..." Ichigo moaned throatily as he felt the delicious heat around him. He could feel the tongues wrapping around his erection and wiping him clean. Each tongue would clean a different part of his dick, making Ichigo feel the sweet sensation of pleasure. "Hah! Ah, ah, ah..." The pleasure was slithering throughout his hips and spreading sweetly through his entire body. Despite feeling the sharp teeth near the base of his erection, Ichigo was enjoying the searing heat of the other's mouth, but he did not dare thrust into the other's mouth.

"Yes," Ichigo panted. "Yes...yes, yes, yes! Oh! Hah!" He arched as he came in the alien's mouth; Ichigo could feel his cum exploding out and spreading.

Ichigo's body was on a high that made him relax in his bonds. He looked down when he heard a pleased hum come from Renji and heard the other's throat swallowing noisily. He saw Renji's mouth leave his dick, which fell limply in place. He watched the tongues wipe thoroughly around Renji's mouth, licking up stray cum. The golden irises were glowing, and the alien's breathing was deep and heavy.

Renji touched at Ichigo's dick and tilted its head.

 _Does he...want more?_ thought Ichigo. He figured Renji liked the taste of his precum and cum, but he didn't think Renji would like it so much he'd look at his body for more.

Ichigo licked his dry lips as he saw a tentacle peeking from behind Renji and slithering toward his ripped hole. _You've gotta be kidding me_ , Ichigo inwardly complained. His opened mouthed moan and arched back were a sign that Renji wasn't kidding.

"Ah...N-ah! Ha...aaaahhhhh!" Ichigo moaned sweetly as the tentacle took its time in working his hole. He was filled as much as possible by the tentacle, which pumped in and out of him at a steady rhythm. As the tentacle thrust in and out, Ichigo's hole made slurping sounds. Slick, slick, squeak, squish, slick... He thrust his hips onto the intruder as he felt himself become erect again.

"Oh!" he yelled as he felt the familiar searing heat around his length.

Ichigo felt clawed hands wrap around his thighs and pull him closer to Renji's face, and he felt Renji starting to suck on him and massage his erection with its tongue. He looked down and saw the other's head raising and falling around him in time with the thrusting tentacle. His hips were thrusting onto the tentacle so enthusiastically that he accidently thrust into Renji's mouth.

His chest tightened at what he just did, but he didn't feel any pain from Renji's teeth or claws. He only felt the hands tighten around his thighs and keep him stationary. He threw his head back and moaned loudly when Renji came off of him and wrapped two of the tongues around his erection, still massaging him, and one tongue prodded his slit. His erection twitched at being prodded.

The new sensation had him screaming out, "Renji! Renji! Ah! Yes!" His balls were tightening and his hips were trembling with great pleasure. "Hah-AHHH!" he finally screamed as he came again.

Ichigo panted as he felt himself get sucked clean again and felt the tentacle leave his hole. He watched Renji lick his face clean, too tired to even think of how odd this creature was. His brown eyes snapped wide open when he was lowered to the ground with his limbs still bound. He watched Renji's hand touch the loincloth and remove it from sight, throwing the cloth to the side.

In between Renji's legs, lay a penis larger than Ichigo could ever imagine. It was long and thick, and that didn't help when the length was studded with ridges. Ichigo would compare Renji's extremely large pride with a cat's dick, but a cat's dick wasn't so scary. As the shock was still sinking in at the sight, Renji was kneeling between Ichigo's legs. The tentacles had bent Ichigo's legs back to his chest as Renji's thumb rubbed lovingly at Ichigo's torn and sore hole.

"Please...don't," Ichigo said in a tired voice. He could only arch and scream out as Renji thrust into him after lining itself up. "Ah...hah..." He rested his head on the ground as he heard Renji growling above him in a pleased manner. Renji's erection reaching into him in a way that made the tentacle feel like child's play.

"Hard" was not the word for Renji's dick. "Rough" was better suited. The texture would be agonizing if not for the blood that soaked his insides, and the searing heat of the intruding flesh made Ichigo feel heated pleasure. The sweet burn made his insides tingle, especially his sweet spot.

When Renji thrust in deep, Ichigo moaned out. "Oh," he moaned lowly as Renji thrust in again, testing him. The gentle testing thrusts didn't last long, however, for Renji started to pick up his pace and force. With each new thrust, Ichigo would moan louder, for Renji would thrust in with more strength. Renji's hips would bang onto Ichigo's ass, inflicting a pleasured pain, and Ichigo's hole would squelch more around Renji's unique length.

As Renji made love to him, Ichigo glanced upward, fighting the glaze and tears blinding him. He blushed a deeper red as he gazed amorously upon Renji's pleasured face. Red tinted the alien's cheeks, and lips were parted, releasing grunts and harsh pants. Ichigo felt the skin on his fingers tingle as he stared at perked nipples and tattoo drizzled muscles. The alien's hair was so long that it hung on its shoulders like loose cloth, tickling Ichigo's thighs and shoulders. Alien or no alien; Renji was sexy as he was fierce.

"Ah!" Ichigo moaned as he arched into Renji, who had its hands planted by his head and had its hips thrusting at a fast pace. He could feel the other's dick repeatedly rubbing and hitting his sweet spot. "Right there!" he moaned out. "Fuck me there!" He clenched his fists and shut his eyes tight as he met Renji's fast hips. The wounds on his chest burned a little as they rubbed against Renji's cold, hard chest and abs, spreading blood and sweat. "Yes! Oh! Hah-AH!" he screamed. "More!" He tried to thrust his hips up harder, but Renji's hand grabbed his hip and held him still.

He got what he asked for. His eyes shot open when he felt Renji's manhood expanding inside of him. His hole was stretched to its limit, even with the tear.

 _His dick can get bigger?_ Ichigo thought. Incredible, right?

Ichigo threw back his head as the hard thrusts were inflicted upon his completely full rectum. Renji's body was completely laid on his smaller body with his erection between their abs; Renji's head was cuddled in the crook of his neck and its tongue was darting out and licking at Ichigo's sweaty skin.

Slap! Ichigo couldn't hold on anymore. His pained cheeks were red and slightly bruised, and his pleasured insides were starting to sting. His sweet spot felt sensitive and bruised, and his erection was being rubbed fantastically between their bodies. He yelled out in pain when Renji thrust particularly hard, making him move across the dirt beneath him and swipe his skin on some of the embedded rock. The tentacles around his legs spread his legs outward as Renji dug its nails into the dirt and thrust again with its supernatural strength. Ichigo turned his head to kiss the alien to satisfy the tingle in his lips. When he managed to lock his lips with the other, Ichigo pecked and pecked, resorting to sucking on Renji's bottom lip.

The alien's response was instantaneous at the lip biting. Renji opened its mouth, and its tongues dove into Ichigo's mouth.

The human moaned as he tried to kiss back. A battle of three against one was hard to win, so Ichigo allowed the other to dominate him. He could taste himself in every part of his mouth as the three tongues swiped along the roof of his mouth and tongue. As Ichigo sucked on one of the tongues, a hard thrust was dealt to him, making him release the other's mouth and cry out.

Thrust! "Renji!" Ichigo sobbed as he felt his sweet spot sing due to the agonizing thrusts. His entire body was shaking with more pleasure than he could handle. He was there. "HAH! AH! AAAHHHH!" he screamed as he arched and came between their bodies.

From there, Ichigo felt himself lay on the ground and black out, faintly hearing a monstrous roar and feeling a burn around his hole.

When Ichigo woke up, he felt something soft beneath his skin. His eyes blinked opened as he tiredly yawned. He winced when his ribs thudded and his torso screamed it was sore. Nonetheless, he sat up and was shocked at his surroundings. He was back inside Renji's ship; he figured that from the familiar flooring and walls. There was nothing in the room with him, making him feel like he was in a box. He looked down and touched the soft fabric of the bed he was on.

The sheets were a silky purple, contrasting with the swirling aura stuff Ichigo saw on the main mattress. He touched at his chest and felt bandages there. Bandages were all over his body, covering his battle wounds. A cold sensation brushed against the skin of his neck. He felt at his neck, and his fingers touched a metal collar.

 _What's going on?_ he thought as he felt the collar. _Renji...plans on keeping me?! As a pet, a slave-_

He jerked when he heard a hiss from across the room. Ichigo quickly covered himself upon seeing

Renji entering, clothed with its loincloth.

"Renji," Ichigo said as he shut his legs and backed against the headboard of the bed. A puppy whine came to his ears. He looked at Renji's feet and saw Domino, which was jumping up and down upon seeing Ichigo. "Domino!" The little guy ran to Ichigo and cuddled against his belly, but Ichigo didn't budge.

"Ichigo," said Renji in return, making Ichigo look up again. His eyes glowed as he stepped closer; as a result, Ichigo tried to scoot more into the headboard.

As Renji came closer, Ichigo heard another hiss, so he looked about while keeping himself covered. He saw a rising wall that revealed a heart stopping sight, planet earth. He could only stare as he felt Renji suddenly cuddle against him with Domino snuggling against his belly.

Ichigo's skin chilled as he heard a rough whisper in his ear, "You're mine."

 **End**


End file.
